Amazing
by 71star
Summary: Bella and Jasper meeting in highschool and thier ups and downs throughout life. Story is much, much better than summary, PROMISE! PLEASE READ! Espcially if you've read my other stories! You'll laugh and cry!
1. Chapter 1

**Amazing**

**Ch.1**

JPOV

I pulled up into Forks High with my sister Rose.

Great, everyone knows we're the new kids and they're already staring.

Rose and I had moved here from Texas to live with our cousin Alice our parents had been killed in a drunk driving accident, we'd just moved here last week.

Alice had came for the funeral, since it was during her Spring Break.

She told us all about Forks and how much we'd love it, seeing as though we hadn't been there since we were 12 and it was only for Christmas weekend before our families went on vacation together.

She couldn't wait for us to meet her friends, Edward Cullen, Edward was Alice's boyfriend and all she did was talk about him.

Then her best friend Bella and her twin Emmett Swan.

Their father was the Chief of Police, but they had money, because Alice said Bella's grandfather had founded Forks and they owned 75% of all properties still, but they lived pretty simply.

Anyway, I pulled up in my Dodge Dakota Truck, it had been a birthday present from my parents, top of the line, fully loaded 2010, Metallic Gray, Rose had gotten a Dodge Charger, Candy Apple Red, with black racing stripes, my sister loved cars.

But we decided to take mine on the first day.

Alice was riding with Edward and was meeting us, speak of the pixie.

"Alice, why is everyone staring?" I asked.

"Well, we've got two new additions and you're both gorgeous! Everyone will be wanting you!" she giggled.

A black and silver Range Rover pulled in next to Edward'sVolvo and a huge beast of a guy got out and I heard Rose's breath hitch and her eyes went wide.

"Oh, everyone this is Emmett, Em, this is Jasper and Rose." she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Jasper and Rose, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." he kissed my sisters hand and looked at me with challenge in his eyes.

We were all talking and laughing when a motorcycle pulled up and a guy Emmett's size got off, pulling a tiny girl off with him, her hand wrapped in a bandage and a red mark on her face.

Emmett stormed past everyone.

"Here comes the shit storm." Alice sighed.

"What the fuck did he do to you Bells?" Emmett shouted.

"Nothing! I slipped coming out of the house." she snapped back.

And the other big guy had a smug look on his face.

Emmett didn't care "If I find out ANY of this is from you, like last time, I will go to my father." Emmett hissed.

"Leave it alone Em," Bella whispered and tried to cover her beautiful face, Emmett hadn't seen that yet, her hoodie partially covered it as did her beautiful hair.

The big guy pulled her to him and whispered something to her, she nodded and he applied pressure to her wrist and she winced, Emmett had walked away to calm down, but I was watching through my downcast eyes.

He kissed her roughly and kind of shoved her away.

She was holding her hand and I could see tears coming down her face.

Alice took off after her without a word and Rose, surprisingly followed.

BPOV

Jake arrived at my house like he did every morning, shortly after Emmett left.

Those two hated each other.

Jake strolls in as I'm sitting breakfast on the table.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" he roared.

"A new sweater I got for Christmas, my mom sent it." I smiled.

It was nothing special, it was a deep blue v-neck sweater and I had a black tank top on with black skinny jeans and biker boots, plus my handy hoodie.

"You're not wearing that sweater to school for all the guys to see your tits hanging out!" Jake yelled.

"Jake, I have a tank top on underneath, they can't see…" and before I could finish, he'd backhanded me and I fell onto the floor, my wrist hitting the fridge.

"Go change NOW!" he pointed upstairs and I ran.

I put on a baggy Forks High sweatshirt and changed into sneakers.

I came down stairs with my hand wrapped as well, it was starting to turn purple.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." and Jake kissed it all better.

He drove me to school, since school on the Rez started an hour later and Emmett would bring me home after cheerleading practice, which ended when football practice did and since my brother was the star quarterback, that's where one of his problems with Jake was.

Jake was the star quarterback for his school as well and they were both matched in size, Emmett being only about two inches taller and the fact that Jake was so 'possessive' of me, my dad just wrote it off as 'young love' because him and Billy were best friends and Jake always promised not to hurt me again and we'd kiss and make up.

Today as we arrived at school, I noticed a new truck in the parking lot, it must be Alice's cousins, she's went on and on about them forever.

As I got off of Jake's bike, I flipped my hair over my face, knowing Emmett would notice my hand, he always looked for signs that Jake had hurt me.

Emmett came flying over and started shouting and I told him it was nothing, I fell.

I pulled my hood closer and put my head down, Jake grabbed my sore wrist, I winced in pain "Don't forget who you belong to." he whispered in my ear as he applied pressure to it, until I agreed and then he kissed me roughly, before shoving me away and taking off.

I headed inside without talking to anyone, I could hear the clicking of Alice's shoes behind me as I entered the bathroom.

"Bella, why do you let him do that to you?" she had her hands on her hips and was glaring at me, some strange blond beside her.

"I slipped Alice, no big deal." I spat.

"And that slip left his hand mark across your face?" the blond said.

"What the fuck do you know? Who are you?" I yelled at her.

"Relax, I'm Rose, Alice's cousin." she came closer to me and took my hoodie down slowly and for some reason, I trusted her and let her.

"Shit, there's some blood." she said

"DON'T let Bella see or smell it, she'll pass out!" Alice shouted, but it was too late, I'd turn to look in the mirror and touched the blood trickling down my cheek.

APOV

"Shit, Emmett is going to freak out and kill Jake now." I said to Rose.

"Let me take care of the big bear. Are you close with her family? I heard Emmett shout something about telling his dad, doesn't his dad pay attention?" Rose enquired.

I sighed "Rose her father is the Chief of Police. She's dating the Chief out at Rez's son, they're best friends, when she comes home with bumps, bruises, once a concussion, he explains it away as Bella being clumsy. She's really not as bad as she use to be, since she started cheering two years ago. They've grown up together and her dad just sees it as her playing 'rough' with the boys." I said.

"Shit!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well, we've got 10 minutes before class starts, so we need to do something. You can't miss your first day." I whined.

"I know Ali. Text Emmett and I'll meet him in the hallway, to calm him down." Rose smiled.

Ahhh, I had a good feeling about those two. Emmett hadn't dated since Tanya last year and thankfully they'd moved, she was sucking the life out of Emmett, but I could see Rose being his perfect equal.

I heard shouting and then Emmett burst through the door with Rose on his heels.

"Emmett Swan! I told you if you're going to go caveman, to keep your ass out!" she shouted at him.

Emmett looked up at her and stood to his full height, Rose was 5'9", so she wasn't short, but next to Emmett she looked tiny with his 6'3" and huge frame, but she didn't waver, her hands on her hips and pissed off face.

"Look Rose! This is my sister and some asshole has laid their hands on her and hurt her! So unless you know what she's going through, shut the hell up!" he spat.

No one ever said or did anything to Emmett's twin, they had a freaky bond and he was beyond protective of her, Jake was going to die!

All of a sudden there's sobbing and we both look to see Rose crying.

"Shit, Rose. He's always a gruff bear! Why do you think his nickname is Grizzly!" I smiled at her.

"I know what she's going through! Last year in high school, I had a boyfriend beat the crap out of me. It happened twice, but then I told my parents. He never hit my face, so I could hide the bruises, but after he drank one night and we fought, he shoved me down and then kicked me with his boot. He broke a rib. I HAD to tell my parents, I needed medical attention. I was so embarrassed." she sobbed.

And to my surprise, Emmett grabbed her and held her.

"Alice, call my dad and tell him to come get Bella, she passed out. We can explain everything after." he sighed.

He calmed Rose down and whispered apologies of an asshole who would lay hands on a woman. Rose cleaned up her makeup and Emmett told us to go to class, he'd call us later tonight.

We made it to class, right as the first bell rang.

BPOV

I awoke to a beeping sound and Dr. Cullen smiling at me.

"What the hell am I doing in the hospital?" I asked.

My hand felt heavy, I picked it up and it was in a cast.

"Well, first things first, Do you want your dad present while we talk or just you and I?" he asked.

"You and I" I smiled weakly.

"O.K., well, firstly, you passed out at school and gave yourself another nasty concussion. The second one in 6 months, when they brought you in to ER to check you out, they saw traces of old and new bruises. Plus your hand is fractured and you have a lovely huge hand print on your face, obviously from a man." he sighed. "What do you want to tell me or do I need to assume you're being abused?" he looked straight at me with those eyes, stupid Edward eyes, we'd been friends forever and I couldn't lie to him because of those eyes!

I sat up "No! My father is NOT abusing me, Dr. Cullen why would you even assume!" I shouted.

"Bella, the hand print, the accidents, the concussions, you don't get from what you said happened. But until something happens, I have to believe you and today was that something." he sighed.

I started crying. I was so scared, Jake was going to hurt me so bad.

"Can I have my dad and Emmett in here, please. I only want to tell this once." I cried.

He shook his head and left to get my dad and Emmett.

An hour later, Emmett was ready to murder him.

My dad calmed him down and said things had to be handled differently because of the Rez thing and him and Billy were friends and Jake was a future Chief.

My dad said he put a warrant out for Jake, they went to his school to get him.

Dad went and talked with Billy and said he'd be by later to let us know the details.

I slept on and off all day, with Emmett there, I felt safe and he said he'd text our friends and they'd be here after school.

I relaxed and decided to take a nap and Emmett was going to the cafeteria for lunch, saying he'd be back soon.

I snuggled down and fell fast asleep.

A/N:

Here's my latest story…

It just came into my head and I had to get it out…

Hopefully you'll enjoy!

Read and Review!

**I own nothing Stephanie gets to take credit for it all… I just put them in AH form and make them more real!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amazing

Chapter 2

**JPOV**

**Rose text me and told me to hurry to the truck after school we had to get to the hospital, Bella was there.**

**I all of a sudden felt anxious and couldn't wait for the bell to ring.**

**When the bell finally rang, I shoved my way through the crowd of students and ran to my truck, waiting impatiently for Rose.**

"**Finally, what took you so long?" I snapped when she arrived.**

"**Hey! We've got to wait for Alice and Edward, his class was gym, he had to shower, so chill. Alice went to meet up with him and tell him to hurry." Rose punched my arm.**

"**Damn it Rose." I whined, because that hurt.**

**Finally I saw Alice and Edward walking out and I was buzzing inside, I don't know why, but I found myself wanting to see Bella so damn bad.**

**I wanted to protect her. **

**I wanted to kick her boyfriends ass…**

**We followed Edward in his car to the hospital and he asked for Bella's room, no one questioned him, since his dad was the Chief of Staff.**

**We headed to Bella's room and Emmett was just walking back in.**

"**Hey man." Edward yelled.**

"**How is she?" Alice asked.**

"**She was sleeping when I ran down to get food." he lifted his cup up.**

"**Is it o.k. if we go in?" Rose asked.**

**Emmett smiled at her and kissed her forehead, WTF?**

**I stepped in between the two of them, knowing what Royce had done to her and I wasn't about to let him do it as well, with his temper. "Back off." I growled at Emmett.**

**He held up his hands and Rose giggled "It's O.K. Jazz. He's not going to hurt me. He's just as protective of Bella as you are of me. I told him about Royce." she smiled.**

**I looked at her with wide eyes.**

"**Bella's boyfriend is doing the same thing, but he's been beating her longer and for stupid things. Like the way she wears her hair or the shirt she wears or if she says the wrong things to his friends or doesn't cook enough for him and his friends." Alice said sadly.**

**Edward was shaking his head and Emmett was rubbing Rose's arms.**

"**Jasper, would you promise to help my sister heal?" Emmett asked.**

"**Uh, yeah. But what if she doesn't want my help." I asked.**

"**She's not really going to have a choice. I'm telling her as much. We'll all 6 pretty much be together. And when we're not, one of us is to ALWAYS be with her. Got it? Jasper do you play sports?" Emmett asked.**

"**I play baseball." I shrugged. "But when shit went down with Rose, I quit because Royce's friends made my life hell." I shrugged.**

"**How about trying out for kicker on the football team? We need one. Ours just shattered his foot last month and we still haven't got a replacement." Emmett asked.**

"**I don't know." I shrugged.**

"**Please. That way, someone is always with her man." Emmett said.**

"**Yeah Jazz. I'm trying out for cheerleading." Rose smiled.**

"**But you were head cheerleader of JV back home." I sighed.**

"**So?" she mocked.**

"**So? Of course you'll make it." I snapped.**

"**Look. Edward and I will work with you. School is almost out anyways, so even if you wait and tryout when school starts back up, it'll be fine. You'll still be a new student, you'll fall under the year rule. We'll work all summer to get you ready and condition." Emmett smiled.**

"**And who knows, maybe even Bells will fall for you." Alice giggled.**

**Emmett growled and Rose slapped his arm.**

"**Stop Em, my brother wouldn't hurt a fly!" Rose scolded.**

"**Rose, she doesn't want me, look at Jacob Black. What do I have compared to him?" I shrugged. "Ya'll go see her, I'll wait here, she doesn't know me anyways, I don't need to make her feel uncomfortable." I shrugged.**

**Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me in the room. "Quit being an ass and get in there." she snapped.**

**Alice pushed me to the side of the bed and I was next to her face on one side and Emmett on the other, he was holding her hand and rubbing it.**

**I reached out to push her hair out of her face, that's when I felt them, sparks, then she opened her eyes and smiled at me.**

**She had the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen.**

**I think I've fallen in love.**

**BPOV**

**I felt someone pushing hair out of my face, but I didn't recognize the touch.**

**There were little sparks, like millions of electrical currents going through my body.**

**I slowly opened my eyes and smiled at the person making me feel these things, he was being so tender and careful with me.**

**He had a look of hesitation on his face when I opened my eyes.**

"**Hi." I smiled at him.**

**I went to bring my hand out and shake his, but I forgot about the cast.**

"**Oh, sorry." I blushed.**

**He grabbed a hold of the cast gently, so I didn't smack it on the side of the bedrail and laid it down gently, when his fingers grazed mine, he looked into my eyes, asking if I felt it too, I smiled and blushed to confirm it.**

"**Um, we're going to get some coffee, yeah. Coffee, Jasper, would you like us to bring you back some too?" Alice giggled.**

"**I'll take a Dr. Pepper instead, O.K." Jasper smiled.**

**They nodded and all retreated out of the room.**

"**Jasper, huh, I like that name." I smiled at him.**

"**Thanks. It's a family name. Carried down. I'm a III actually." he smiled**

"**Wow! That's cool. Emmett's middle name is my dad's name, but that's only because they couldn't agree on anything." I giggled.**

"**Nothing wrong with that." his green eyes sparkled.**

"**So Bella, my sister told you her story, huh?" he said very seriously.**

**I fidgeted with the blanket.**

"**Um, yeah. She told me everything." I said softly.**

"**I hope you'll stay away from Black now." his eyes burned into mine.**

"**I- I planned on it. After al this." I went to move my cast again and he grabbed my hand again and held it this time.**

"**You really need to be more careful." he frowned.**

"**Sorry." I put my head down.**

"**Hey. Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." he smiled and put his finger under my chin and lifted it and leaned in to kiss me.**

"**Who the hell are you?" Roared Charlie.**

**Jasper jumped 10 feet in the air.**

"**Dad! This is Jasper" I snapped.**

"**I don't care who he is! He is NOT to have his hands or MOUTH on you! .?" Charlie roared again.**

"**Dad!" Emmett burst through the doors.**

"**Emmett where the hell were you?" Charlie shouted.**

"**In the cafeteria getting drinks." Emmett snapped.**

"**Yeah well this BOY was about to kiss your sister!" Charlie snapped!**

**Emmett glared at Jasper.**

"**Will you BOTH stop it! I wanted him to kiss me!" I smiled and turned bright red.**

**Alice and Rose both squealed and hugged each other.**

**At that time Dr. Cullen walked in.**

"**Alright. I need everyone but Charlie out. You kids can wait in the hallway, it'll only take a few minutes." Dr. Cullen said.**

**Jasper smiled at me and I smiled back.**

"**Bella, you've got to stay a couple more days for precautions to the head trauma, your hand will be in the cast at least six weeks and the bruises will fade over time.**

**I'm afraid you'll be out of cheering the rest of the season though." he sighed. "I know you ladies were headed to state, right?" he smiled.**

"**Yes sir." I smiled a small smile.**

"**Well, You can support your team from the side lines baby." Charlie smiled.**

"**Thanks daddy." I smiled at him.**

"**Well, the girls would choke me if I didn't let you go and I know Emmett wants to have you surrounded at all times and I'll be on nights that weekend, since I thought you would be gone, so you might as well go, it's paid for anyway." he shrugged.**

"**Now, she's going to have to take it easy for a couple of weeks Charlie." Dr. Cullen sighed.**

"**Oh, she will. Emmett and I will see to that." my dad smiled and he and Dr. Cullen walked out discussing my care and medicines and my friends walked back in.**

"**So? What's up sis?" Emmett asked.**

" **I have to stay in a few more days for my head, but then I can go home. I won't be able to compete in the finals this year, so Alice, you'll have to rework to routine and get Rose on the team and teach her the moves, I do get to go still and …" before I could finish, Alice was squealing and crushing herself to me.**

"**Easy Alice damn it." Emmett said as he lifted her off me.**

"**Sorry, Bells." Alice blushed. "I was so excited when you said you got to come." she smiled.**

"**That's good, you don't need to be home by yourself." Emmett gruffed.**

"**Calm down brother bear." I smiled.**

"**I worry about you, you know that." He shrugged.**

"**I know, even though I'm older." I giggled.**

"**You're older?" Jasper burst out of his silence.**

"**Oh, by five friggin minutes, but she rubs it in all the damn time." Emmett grumbled again.**

"**Whatever baby brother." I giggled.**

**Emmett messed up my hair and I groaned."Shit, sorry Bells, I forgot about the concussion." he leaned over and kissed my head.**

**Jasper came to my side. **

"**You O.K.?" he whispered.**

"**Yeah, thanks." I sniffled.**

"**Damn, sorry Bells. You know I'm rough and I forget." Emmett sighed.**

"**It's O.K. I just have a headache and I think it's time for my meds." I shrugged. "I'm getting tired.**

"**I'll go get my dad." Edward pulled Alice with him.**

**Emmett gave me a kiss and Rose gave me a hug and said she'd see me later and told Jasper they'd meet him out at the car, leaving us alone.**

**He smiled at me nervously.**

"**Thanks for everything Jasper." I smiled.**

"**I haven't done anything." he smiled.**

"**Yeah, you have. You're being a friend and you don't even really know me." I smiled.**

"**Oh, well, someone hurt my sister and someone hurt you and no one should hurt women." he shrugged.**

"**Oh." I smiled.**

"**Bella?" he looked at me.**

"**Yeah?" I smiled.**

"**Would it be O.K. if I kissed you?" he asked.**

"**It would be more than O.K." I smiled.**

**He leaned in and brushed his lips softly against mine.**

**I ran my tongue along his lips, letting him know I wanted to deepen the kiss, he looked at me to make sure and I smiled.**

**He leaned in and captured my mouth with his and plunged his tongue deep inside, I let his tongue take control, it was warm and soft and so different than kissing Jacob.**

**It wasn't possessive.**

**It was gentle and full of want and need.**

**He moaned into my mouth and pulled back blushing, we were both gasping for air.**

"**Sorry, I didn't mean to get carried away." he smiled.**

"**No need to apologize. I enjoyed it." I smiled and blushed as well.**

"**Good. Can I come see you later or tomorrow?" he asked.**

"**I think tomorrow would be good. They close off visitors who aren't family after 6pm." I frowned.**

"**Oh. O.K., I'll come right after school then, if that's O.K.?" he smiled.**

"**That sounds good." I smiled back.**

"**Do you have a phone?" I asked.**

"**I do." he handed it to me. "Lucky Alice made us get new ones as soon as we got here." he blushed again.**

"**Yeah, Alice has this sixth sense." I shook my head.**

"**I put my number in." he smiled.**

**My phone buzzed.**

"**There, I just text you, so now you have my number too. I'll text you later and if you're awake you can call me back." Jasper kissed my cheek and just in time, my dad and Dr. Cullen walked in, Jasper went pale and excused himself and say his goodbyes.**

**Dr. Cullen gave me my meds and my dad said good night.**

**Jasper text me a few hours later, we talked for two hours and then I had to go, I was getting loopy, he said he'd see me tomorrow.**

**I feel asleep happier than I'd been in forever.**

**A/N:**

**I hope you're enjoying this story…**

**It's not going to be all sunshine and rainbows w/ these two of course.**

**But, it is a Jasper and Bella story…**

**So just keep that in mind…**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amazing **

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

I awoke the next morning to Emmett's big dumb face scowling at me.

"What the hell Bella?" he snapped.

"What are you talking about Em?" I asked.

"Out of the pan and into the fire?" he questioned.

I looked at him like he was stupid or if they gave me some really good drugs last night.

"What the hell did Dr. Cullen give me last night?" I smiled.

"I'm not joking Bells." he snapped again.

"Fuck Emmett. Then speak English, will ya!" I snapped back.

"Jasper! Kissing Jasper, damn it!" he was pacing now.

"What? Is it a crime to kiss a hot guy?" I asked.

"No, but geeze, you just broke up with Jake and you haven't really broke up, but by law you have, you know what I mean damn it!" he snapped again.

"Why aren't you in school?" I asked.

"Dad wants me here with you." he smiled.

"Great. I get to put up with your fucking moods all day!" I smiled.

"He wants you protected, but doesn't have the man power to put a guard on his own daughters fucking door." Emmett growled.

"Sorry, I didn't know." I put my head down and let my hair hide my face as I cried.

"Damn it Bells, don't cry. Shit! You know I hate when you cry!" Emmett whined.

I drifted off to sleep and awoke to soft fingers pushing hair off my face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Jasper blushed as I opened my eyes.

"That's O.K., I must have slept the entire day. What time is it?" I asked.

"Oh, it's only 12:15. I came during my lunch break, because I wanted to sneak you some real food and I just wanted to see you. I hope that's O.K." Jasper smiled.

"Oh. Yeah, that's more than fine." I smiled back.

He handed me a bag and took out a hamburger, fries and a can of Dr. Pepper.

"I hope you like all this stuff. I called Emmett and he said you just liked pickles and mustard, so I hope he was telling the truth and not for his benefit." Jasper smiled again.

I nodded as I took a big bite.

"Good. I'd hate to see you starve in here." he smiled and started eating his burger.

We ate in silence for a little while and then he pulled out another bag.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Dessert of course." he smirked.

"But, this is homemade. My mom's recipe and if you like it, I'll bring back more tonight." he blushed again.

He fed me the first piece and I moaned so loud, I know I blushed ten different shades of red.

"I'm so sorry. But that is so good." I smiled.

"Who made this, Rose? Alice?" I asked.

"Um, no! Me." he smiled.

"Really? You can cook?" I asked surprised.

"Well, this _isn't _really cooking, but yes, I can cook and bake. My mom made sure Rose and I could do everything, but honestly, Rose's cooking isn't something you _**really **_want to experience if you don't have to, her baking though, is very good." he smiled.

"Well, this pie is wonderful, I'd love another piece tonight, but… brother bear and papa bear will be here, so you might want to come prepared…" I smiled.

"No problem, I have an entire extra pie in the fridge, I'll just bring that one. I have them labeled, 'DO NOT EAT" he laughed.

"And no one will?" I asked skeptically.

"Nope. That's house rules my aunt said." he shrugged.

"WOW! Emmett eats EVERYTHING, no matter what!" I laughed.

He smiled and said he'd better get back before he was late and he'd see me later.

He kissed my cheek and Emmett walked in as he walked out.

Emmett gave me a look and I just shrugged and blew him off, not wanting to play 20 questions with him.

I dozed off for a little while until my dad came by and we talk about Jake's court date and dad telling me that I did have to be there and I would have to testify.

I was a little nervous, but dad reassured me that Dr. Cullen had taken plenty of pictures past and present to back up my claims of abuse.

He hugged Emmett and told him his deputy Steve was coming tonight and he could go home, he had to go to school tomorrow and he kissed me good bye.

Emmett kissed me as well and asked if I'd be O.K. for a while, I asked the time and smiled, saying yes, Jasper would be here in about 20 minutes to see me.

He shook his head and laughed as he walked out the door.

I must have dozed off for a few minutes, because I was awoke to soft green eyes staring at me from across the room.

"Jasper, why didn't you wake me?" I asked.

"Well, I figured you needed your sleep, if you were sleeping." he smiled as he walked over to me.

"No, I've just been dozing on and off all day, I'll be released tomorrow." I smiled.

"Good, then I can come see you anytime." he grinned.

"Yes, That will be nice." I smiled back.

"Oh, but then there's your dad and brother keeping watch, that might be worse." he swallowed hard.

"Pffttt, they're all bark and no bite! Especially my dad!" I giggled.

He laughed with me at that.

We talk up until 6:00p.m. and they told him it was time to go.

He asked for permission to kiss me again and this time it was a real kiss.

I pull him so close he was laying on top of me and I could feel him getting hard.

We heard a voice clear behind us.

"Excuse me! Visiting hours are OVER!" Dr. Cullen chuckled.

"Oh, um, sorry Dr. Cullen." Jasper blushed.

"It's O.K., but it is time you left. I have to make sure everything is O.K. for Bella to be released and you two can pick up where you left off tomorrow at Charlie's assuming him or Emmett aren't around, because, well, they'd beat you to a pulp." he chuckled again.

"Dr. Cullen." I giggled.

Jasper was pale.

"Jasper, he's teasing, kind of." I smiled softly and pulled him to me to kiss him softly once more.

We said our goodbye's and he said he'd call to see where I was tomorrow.

A/N:

I know this one is a little shorter, but it has to be to go on…

Thanks so much for reading…

READ AND REVIEW….

Stephanie owns all and we owe her for bringing this wonderful series into our lives… :0)


	4. Chapter 4

**Amazing**

**Chapter 4**

**JPOV**

It's been two months since Bella and I have officially been dating.

Charlie and Emmett had taken to me after about two weeks, they could see the way Bella melted into me and the way I gave into her every wish.

Of course Emmett was dating Rose and she filled him in on some of her and Bella's talks about me without giving to much away, so he relaxed, making Charlie relax.

And today was the start of the trial.

Bella was more than nervous. I was sitting in seat behind her, telling her everything would be fine. Charlie was next to her, holding her hand and gave me a reassuring smile, which made me proud.

"Thanks for all you've done for Bella son." he said.

And just like that, Bella's shoulders relaxed and she gave her dad a hug and turned and smiled at me and her friends.

The doors to the side opened and the guards brought Jacob in.

He was in a nice suit of course, hair combed and in a nice low tribal like ponytail, like the other men, Billy had been stealing glances at Charlie and Bella all morning and Charlie offered a sad smile a few times, Billy gave a scowl back. Charlie sighed, he was sad that his friendship was lost.

The trial was long, Dr. Cullen was the first to testify and Jake had a hard time keeping his mouth shut, which was a good thing.

Finally it was Bella's turn, her dad kissed her cheek and I squeezed her hand, Jake turned ten shades of red at that, no doubt he'd heard we were dating, I'd found my tires slashed several times and several key marks on my truck, but no way to tell who did it, but it was only when I was on dates with Bells, so we knew it was his friends, which ,made Bella sad, because they use to be her friends to.

She was good, she didn't let his lawyer intimidate her, he was a slime ball and was harsh, but Charlie had the best, Carlisle had helped and they put her through the ringer, many nights of her crying and almost snapping, this fucker wasn't breaking her, she held her head high and looked him in the eye and answered him honestly.

It only took the jury a day to come up with Jake's sentence.

Since it was his first offence, he only got a year with his time served towards it, which sucked.

He did have a lifetime restraining order against him.

He was not allowed anywhere near her, to call her or to try and contact her and once he was out he had to start paying for her medical bills.

We were not happy about the turn out, but at least Bella would be in college and gone by the time he got out.

The rest of the school year went by without a hitch and Bella and I were happy and she was healed.

We all had practice throughout the summer, luckily they were mostly at the same times and at the school. The girls in the gym and us on the field, so we could keep an eye on Bella and she was with Rose and Alice, so that was easy.

Bella made head cheerleader, surprising all of us and Rose co captain and Alice was in charge of all the costumes and uniforms.

Emmett made Captain of Football, surprise, 2nd year in a row, with Edward as his co and I made kicker, I was actually really good and a fast runner and a decent throw, thanks to baseball with a great arm.

So Emmett thought we'd have a great team.

Of course our first game was against La Push and we were really nervous.

It was home turf, which was a plus for us, so we KNEW Jake wouldn't be at this one, but we knew we were going to take some hard hits and with Jake gone, Paul had taken his place and was Jake's best friend and hated Bella anyways, so I know he was out for blood.

Bella and the girls looked hot in their new uniforms.

Alice did an awesome job on the uniforms.

The ones for the hot weather games looked hot, we weren't allowed to see any others, yet.

I don't know if I liked the idea of my girl walking around in that all damn night! My inner caveman came out and was not nice.

Of course at school the all wore our jersey's over their outfits, since there wasn't much to them and we were happier about that!

We entered the waiting area and the girls were holding the sign.

Bella standing nervously behind it, since they announced her and Rose.

Rose grabbed her hand and smiled at her, I was willing her to look back at me so I could smile at her to and finally, she did. I smiled and blew her a kiss, she blushed and blew one back, Emmett acted like it was for him and she smacked his chest.

Emmett and Edward actually had to walk her and Rose on the field, so that should help her nerves.

They got to meet the captains and co-captains of the other teams.

The referee introduced us "Captain for La Push: Paul Wolfe and his Co-Captain: Sam Uley, Cheer Captain: Leah Clearwater and her Co-Captain: Kim Wolfe and then he introduced our captains to them, which they all knew Bella, she said Leah and Kim use to be her best friends, before Jake told her she couldn't be friends with them anymore and Kim really hated her, she was Paul's sister and wherever Paul had said to her, she was shooting daggers at Bella's head.

We started the game and somehow I became the main target.

I was a fucking KICKER!

They got penalized for it and the game went on.

It happened several times, I took several hits and got right back up, Emmett told Mike to take Sam out, they were similar build and if we got a penalty it was going to hurt us, we were up by 10 points and it was only the second quarter.

Mike did it and we didn't get a penalty, it work perfectly, it was a legal block, I set myself up, against Emmett's wishes, he'd chew me out later, I had to draw Sam over, I knew in his eyes, he was going to take me.

It was half time and our band was out there playing and our girls dancing.

The La Push girls joined in and we watched with baited breath, knowing it wasn't going to be good.

All of a sudden, Kim shoved Bella, the band director was there and marched the La Push girls off the field.

I didn't care, I ran out and brought Bella back to the bench, the girls could carry on without her.

"What happened babe?" I asked.

"Kim, she fucking went off. Saying that her man is rotting in jail because of me." Bella rolled her eyes.

"What? She's dating that monster now?" Emmett asked.

"Yep!" Bella said popping the 'p'. "Her blood loss now, not mine." she shrugged.

We sat there in quite the rest of the half time, watching the show.

The game was tense and I was sacked a few more times, Eric and a guy from La Push, Embry that Bella said was another close friend of Jake's got into a fight on the field, when Eric blocked him from punching me, I seriously owed him, he went down hard, it was in the ribs, they were taken off the field and a warning went to both teams, that no score would be given if there was any more problems, meaning we'd both lose our standing, us as 1 and them as 2.

We ending up winning by a touchdown, thanks to Edward's speed.

The girls were out on the field cheering when all of a sudden we hear a high pitch scream and see Bella fall and blood everywhere.

Emmett picked her up and her dad and paramedics rush to the field.

Bella had been fucking stabbed!

I wanted to kill a fucker. Why can't they just leave her alone she didn't bother any of the all night.

They rushed her to the hospital, Emmett rode with her and we all followed, Charlie was in Chief mode and pissed off.

Luckily Dr. Cullen was on tonight and Edward called him on the way there.

He had it in his Bluetooth so we all heard everything, after Edward explained what happened.

"Fuck, can't she catch a break!" he yelled and there was a thud.

"Um, dad, you're on speaker." Edward mumbled.

"So? You're all big kids Edward. I'm sure you say Fuck ALL the time. I know you do." he laughed dryly.

We all did, trying to loosen the mood.

We told him we were 2 minutes out and he said he could here the siren and just got the page, he'd meet us down there and told Edward to use the 'secret' parking pass and chuckled and hung up.

"Secret park pass?" we asked in unison.

He opened his glove box and took out a pass that said 'visiting doctor' and hung it from his rearview mirror.

"This way, if I have to ever trade with my dad, he can use my car and not have to park in the garage and walk 500 miles or if it's raining and I want to visit or if I'm just too damn lazy." he shrugged.

"Spoiled." we all laughed.

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do!" he laughed and we all got out and looked at each other.

The girls were technically O.K., but we still had out pads in, so, I helped Edward with his and he helped with mine and threw them in his trunk and then ran in, asking where Bella was.

They took us there, again no arguments and we waited outside the room, watching with Emmett, while Dr. Cullen stitched her up.

"They had to sedate the shit out of her. She was screaming and it broke my fucking heart. They called my dad for permission, because they didn't believe me, that just because she's so tiny, she needs large doses. So finally after _**5 **_tries she passed the fuck out. I was never so happy to see it. And not to mention, she's got another fucking concussion, because she fell, hitting her head without anyone knowing, this really sucks!" Emmett said, starting to pace.

"Dude, she's going to be fine. I'll be by her side from now on! She won't lose me. I'll be her fucking shadow, everywhere, well except in bed. I do want to live." I gave a chuckle and he gave me a death glare.

"Emmett!" Rose snapped.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Do even be like that! They're both 18 and they want to have sex, they can! All of us do!" she snapped and I know I turned red.

"Have you slept with my sister?" he glared at me.

"NO! We're not ready for that yet! I know Jake pushed himself on her and I would NEVER do that! And what WE do is between US, unless she cares to share it with YOU!" I stood nose to nose with him.

"Fine!" Emmett backed down and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Look, we're going to get some food in the cafeteria, what do you guys want?" Alice sighed.

"You know what I like Ali. But the largest Dr. Pepper you can find, please!" I smiled.

"Anything, Rose. I'm starving." Emmett smiled.

We sat in the chairs across from the room and waited.

About and hour later, Charlie came walking up and we all stood.

"Well, we found out who it was, Quill." Charlie said shaking his head.

"Now he'll be joining Jake. Stupid kids. How's she doing?" he asked, worried.

"Well, it's been 3 hours and he hasn't been out." Edward sighed.

Charlie sighed and ran his hand though his hair.

"Charlie Rose and I will go get you some coffee, want anything else?" Alice asked.

"Uh, any sandwich will do. Thanks." he started for his wallet and she shoo him away.

He shook his head and smiled.

"That girl, she's like another daughter to me, I hate to see what college is going to be like for them. Alice going to New York and Bells, hell, she has 10 offers sitting on the table, damn stubborn thing won't decide." he shook his head.

"Dad, you know she's weighing all her options. She wants what's best and who's going to give her everything she asked for! With being the valedictorian, she gets special privileges." Emmett smirked.

I was in shock, I went back to the chairs and sat down, I didn't know any of that.

She hadn't clued me in to anything!

Well, I hadn't told her I was going back to Texas for college either, I was going to Texas A&M to study Veterinary. It was already paid for, before my parents deaths, both Rose's and mine were, it was something our grandparents did when they were still alive.

It was funny, Alice and Rose were actually going to the same school, just different majors, Rose was going for Interior design and Alice for Fashion design.

Emmett was going to Washington State on a football scholarship, he didn't know what he was doing yet and Edward was going to his dads Alma Mata Dartmouth, of course for medicine, but Bella hadn't decided yet, hell, I didn't even know her major, we never talked about it and now I was pissed.

"Um, Edward, could you run me home real quick, I need some rest, I'm not feeling to good. I'll come back in a few hours. Call if something happens though. O.K.?" I asked.

Rose looked at me and I knew that look, she knew I was upset and I knew we'd be talking later. FML.

BPOV

I was cheering and all of a sudden a sharp pain shot through me, I looked and saw Embry laughing and looked down and saw blood, shit, I went down.

I woke up and saw Emmett's face and I was screaming from the pain in my side, it hurt.

I was squeezing his hand and he was yelling at the paramedics to give me more pain medicine, I was shaking my head yes, please, one shot isn't going to work on me.

"Not until we get in touch with your father." the paramedic said.

"Dad! Listen this asshole won't give Bells anymore pain meds…" that's all Emmett got out before he handed the phone to the paramedic.

The guy turned white as a ghost and you could hear yelling, but not what was being said.

"Y-y-yes, sir." he stammered.

"He said you're in charge until he can get there and Dr. Cullen already knows that." the paramedic gulped hard.

"Yeah thanks." Emmett snapped. "Now give her more meds. She burns them off for some reason." he sighed.

He kept stroking my hand until everything went numb.

I woke up to see everyone standing and sitting in the room.

I tried to sit up and winced.

"Lay down!" Emmett growled. "Damn you're stubborn!" he shook his head.

"W-where's Jasper." I asked worried.

"Oh, he wasn't feeling well, so he went home to lay down, we'll call him now that you're awake. He got sacked quite a lot tonight." Rose smiled.

"No, let him rest. He can come when he wakes up." I smiled.

We all talked for a while and Dr. Cullen said they needed to leave and he had a hospital guard out side the room and had a list of who could come in the room and they all had to show I.D. Rose said she'd tell Jasper when they went home.

I hugged everyone goodnight.

My dad stayed for a bit, that meant he wanted to talk and it had to be serious, UGH!

"Bells, I know you just had something bad happen AGAIN! But, I think it's time we decided on a college. And I think if you went further away, it'd be better. Lord knows I'd love for you to go to Washington State with Emmett, but that's too close and he'll be released, right around graduation, so, these are the ones you should choose from and they offer you the best choices for what you want and remember, money isn't a problem.

Gram and Gramps set up college funds for you kids. Emmett got a full ride and you did too, so if you decide to live off campus after freshman year, we'll have the money, no worries, even though I'd prefer you stay on campus. We can get you a private dorm." dad smiled.

"Leave these here and I'll look at them tonight." I smiled.

"That's Bells." he hugged me gently and kissed my forehead before leaving for the night.

I picked up the brochures and was looking through them when Jasper walked in.

"Oh. You're busy, I'll come back later." he turned to walk out.

"NO! Please. I've wanted to talk to you about this anyways, it's just been so crazy and we're NEVER alone. It's not a 6 way conversation." I smiled, he shrugged.

"What's the matter?" I asked as he pulled up a chair.

"Well, actually what we're going to talk about." he motioned his head towards my brochures.

"College?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. I have no idea what you want to do. Where you're going! Hell, I didn't even know you were the fucking Valedictorian!" he was pacing now.

"Well, sit down so we can talk this over, please." I begged.

He sighed and pulled up the chair, I was a little sad he didn't sit on the bed with me.

He looked at the brochures.

"These are all a little far from Washington and REALLY far from Texas." he rubbed his face.

"Yeah, well dad wants me away from here, because of everything and I need to go to a TOP school for my major in order to get the best training, just like I'm sure you do." I smiled, he didn't return it.

"And yours would be?" he asked.

"Architecture, you've seen my drawings a million times. I draw everything Jasper." I was a little pissed now, plus my side was killing me, where were my pain meds.

"Huh, I never knew." he shrugged.

"Well I know you want to be a vet. All you do is talk about helping animals and how you loved the farm and miss it. Rose wants to do Interior design, Alice Fashion Design, Emmett, who knows, probably pro-Football and of course Edward will be a Dr." I smiled.

"How do you know that?" he asked snippily.

"Because I listen and pay attention." I snapped.

"You know, I'm really tired and need my meds. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." he said and walked out, no kiss or bye.

I pushed the button for the nurse she came in and saw the tears in my eyes.

"Oh dear, is it hurting that bad?" she asked.

I shook my head yes, part of it yes, part of it Jasper.

"I'll call Dr. Cullen, he'll need to look at it." she smiled sadly.

I just nodded again.

Seconds later he was in the room.

"Bella, you O.K.?" he asked full of concern.

"No, it hurts really bad." I full out sobbed.

He moved my gown and gasped, pushed the button and told the nurse to bring in all these items, he told me to look to the other side and he turned on the T.V.

"Bella, we have two problems here, one your stitches burst, you must have moved too much while you were sleeping and two, there's an infection. I'm going to set you up with a morphine drip, it'll keep you pretty doped up, and pretty much pain free, you'll feel a light throb, but not the pain. We'll have to check everything every half hour to make sure it's o.k., no matter if you're sleeping or not. O.K.?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said weakly.

"I am going to call your dad and let him know though and get final approval through him. O.K.?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." I smiled weakly and he left, while the nurse cleaned off my side and let me know that after they stitched me, they'd have to change my bedding and me, I just nodded.

An hour later they were done and Dr. Cullen said it wasn't a bed infection, but I would be feeling sick to my stomach and I'd have a fever for a few days, I'd likely be here for a week.

I fell asleep and was awoke by Mrs. Cullen bringing me a huge blueberry muffin and coffee.

"SSShhhh, don't tell the Dr. I'm doing this." she giggled.

I smiled and thanked her as I gobbled it down, I was so hungry, I didn't eat last night.

"All the kids stayed at the house last night, except Jasper, Rose said he wasn't feeling well." she smiled.

"Yeah, he left here and said he wasn't feeling well either." I lied.

We talked for a while and she said the kids should be here in a little while, she'd made them breakfast to slow them down a little, so she could spend sometime with me.

She was always like a mom to me, I loved her to death.

She hugged me and kissed my forehead and said she'd sneak something else tomorrow.

I thanked her and dozed off for a while, before I was awoke by the incoming noise.

I pushed the button on the bed to sit up a little like Dr. Cullen had told me, so I didn't pop the stitches

"Hey sis, you feeling better?" Emmett asked kissing my forehead.

"Not really. My side burns, I'm dry heaving, hot as fuck one minute and then cold the next!" I said exasperated.

Rose and Alice were beside me now.

"Bells, it'll be fine. You'll be out of here in no time and we'll go shopping and have a girls day. O.K.?" they smiled.

"Fine. I'm just so tired." I mumbled.

"It must be the meds Edward smiled.

"Yeah, your dad gave me a drip." I giggled.

"Ahh, Morphine. Yeah, you're feeling good sweetie." he kissed my forehead.

Edward was like a hot big brother, with a nice ass.

"Bells!" they all shouted and Edward was red.

"What?" I looked confused.

"You just said that Edward looked like a hot big brother with a nice ass." Alice laughed.

"Oooppsss. I was thinking that." I smiled.

"It's the drugs, they'll make you say weird shit like alcohol." he shook his head.

They all hugged me bye and I whispered sorry to Alice and Edward, they both said no problem.

Then I was in dream land again.

The rest of the week went slow, they came and went through out the week, mostly after school, still no sign of Jasper, just a few text, saying he was still sick and couldn't chance coming to the hospital, I knew he was lying, he wasn't even talking to me on the phone.

I was being released on Saturday, Emmett had to come get me, my stitches would be in another 2 weeks, but the infection was gone and they were healing, so I just had to be careful, NO CHEERING of course, just sit on the sidelines and watch. YEAH!

I couldn't life my arms to high, so I'd have to have someone wash my hair.

Rose and Alice volunteered to do it of course, so I'd be Bella Barbie for at least 2 weeks.

Sunday everyone came over and my dad cooked out.

I pulled Rose upstairs alone.

"Hey, what's going on with Jasper?" I asked.

"He's upset over the whole college thing." she sighed.

"So he's going to throw away the last few months we have together?" I whisper yelled.

"Hey, I'm on your side. I told him he's being a douche and needs to step up! He's coming today, he should be here any minute. Just let him come to you." she held her head up high and I laughed.

We walked down stairs and there he was with a big bouquet of wildflowers for me.

"These are for me being a complete ass this past week, I'm sorry." he leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"I'd better get these in water." I moved away, making it only a chaste kiss.

He followed me into the kitchen and I pulled out a vase and set the flowers in it.

He backed me into the counter.

"Bells, I missed you. I'm sorry. I know I screwed up. I'm begging for your forgiveness, Please!" he stared into my eyes.

I bit my lip and he leaned in to kiss me.

Our kiss was quickly heated, I missed him so much.

My hands went to his hair tugging and his to my sides pulling me to him and I scream in pain, Emmett and everyone came running.

"Shit, Bella, I'm sorry." Jasper was apologizing.

Dad was last in, I guess turning off the grill.

Emmett had shoved Jasper on the ground and I'd slip to the floor in pain, I was holding my side, willing it to stop.

"Edward, go grab her medicine out of her cabinet, two please." my dad yelled.

He was back in a flash and Rose was handing me water, I could barely take it, I was shaking in pain so bad.

"Bells, I'm going to carry you to the couch, O.K." Emmett said.

I shook my head.

He laid me down and Alice slipped off my shoes, dad grabbed the throw.

"Bells, what are you wearing under your shirt?" Edward asked and we all stared at him.

"Is this about…?" and I giggled.

He looked at me and then we all laughed except Dad and Jasper.

No, I just text dad and he wants me to look and make sure no stitches popped, so I need you to take off your top." Edward explained like I was 2.

"Oh. Um, Nothing embarrassing, just turn around for a second and the girls can help me." I smiled.

Dad and Emmett walked out side and finished grilling.

Jasper walked over and was apologizing like crazy.

"It's really O.K., I promise." I kissed him softly.

Edward said he was taking a picture to send to his dad. He said they looked fine, he thinks Jasper just hit the big bruise on the outside and he pointed to it in the picture, I cringed.

Edward said his dad had some cream for the pain around it, so him and Alice were going to run and go get it.

I told Rose to let dad and Emmett know about what Edward said and that I would eat when I woke from my nap, taking two pain pills, puts me out.

Jasper was carrying me to my room.

I had to leave my shirt off, until Edward got back, since it wasn't bandaged.

"Jasper, stay with me. Please." I asked.

"Bella. Your dad and brother will kill me." he said.

"Fine. You've been avoiding me anyway, just break up with me now and let all the hurt heal at once." I pulled my covers over me and winced as it touched my stitches.

"Bella." he started.

"Get out Jasper." I was crying now.

I heard him sigh and my door close.

Later that evening Rose brought up my plate and had a sad look on her face.

"So, Jasper said ya'll broke up?" she whisper.

I broke into tears and hugged her, not caring that my side was burning and stinging right now.

"Bella, just talk to me and I'll see if I can fix this." Rose pushed my hair out of my face.

"I asked him to stay with me, while I laid down, everyone else was together and I just need him, you know?" I asked through broken sobs and she nodded.

"He made up and excuse of my dad and brother "killing him" I quoted.

Rose sighed.

"He's been like this for weeks now." she said.

"It started when we talked about colleges." I informed her.

"Is that what this is about?" she groaned.

"Because it's paid for and predestined, he wants you to change your plans, since you haven't paid for anything, right?" she asked.

I nodded, I didn't trust my voice.

"He was going on about you not caring because you wouldn't bend any and all his shit was paid for, so he WON'T go anywhere else and this is his dream and you should support him and blah, blah, blah." Rose stated.

I was crying harder now and Emmett chose that time to walk in.

"What the fuck is going on?" he shouted.

"I got the full story behind the break up." Rose sighed.

"Oh, sorry. You'd been gone so long, I forgot all about that, especially since you wouldn't let me kick his ass for obviously breaking me sisters heart!" Emmett hissed.

"Emmett Charles Swan!" Rose yelled at him and he slunk to her side.

"Sorry Rose. I'm just so tired of these guys walking all over my sister. Why can't she find a good guy?" his eyes teared up and I hugged him.

"Emmett, Jasper is a good guy, this is all over stupid college. He's mad or upset, whatever because I won't change my plans and I think more than anything, really, is that he's scared, I'll be at college by myself. With no one to look after me. But, you know, I'm a big girl. I just need to get out of here and away from the crazies." I sighed.

"Bells, you need to talk to him. Work things out. Oh, and I'll send Edward up to get you taken care of, but do you want your p.j.'s on first?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to stay up here if you don't mind. My side is hurting as is my head." I shrugged.

Emmett left to go get Edward.

Rose helped me into a sports bra and yoga pants and into the bathroom, Edward was waiting as I came out.

"Ready for minor torture?" he smiled.

"No. You better be gentle or I'll tell your dad." I smiled at him as I sat on my bed and he helped me lay on my good side.

He worked quietly and when he was done, he talked about what was bothering him.

"You do know that Jasper cares for you, right?" he said.

"Look Edward. I know you two have become close, but I can't do this right now, he chose to walk away, just because of colleges, are you walking away from Alice? Is Emmett walking away from Rose? I know all four of you would go crazy without one another." I smiled.

"Actually, Alice and I aren't going to do the long distance thing. We decided it'll be to much with studying and trying to fit in as it is to keep our mind on if we think the other is cheating." he shrugged.

I stared at him and blinked.

"What Swan?" he laughed.

"I just always thought you two would have the grandest wedding out of all of us." I shrugged.

"It doesn't mean we won't EVER get back together. But especially our Freshman year, there is going to be so much to experience and do, it's not worth it to put that pressure on ourselves. And then, buy the time I start my residency, who knows where I'll be accepted.

My dad has my letter for here already and for every hospital in a 50 mile radius, but that doesn't mean I'll get any of them. And I'd love to end up in Seattle, that's where I picture starting my career and my life. Alice my change her mind after she's been in NYC, you know?" he shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah, you made a lot of valid points there Edward. Usually we think alike. But my head is so foggy and stressed from everything else." I sighed and tried not to cry.

"It'll be O.K. Bells and I'll talk to the ass for you, tell him everything I just told you, got it? That way, maybe you can at least enjoy being friends. Alice and I are." he winked.

"You two have already broke up?" I said.

"Well, not technically, but we know once we cross that stage, it's over." he shrugged and ran his hand through his hair.

I hugged him again and thanked him.

He handed me two Tylenol and told me to sleep, he's talk to Jasper and we'd get everything worked out.

I laid down and fell asleep, knowing Edward was right, things would work themselves out.

A/N:

Sorry for the delay…

It took a while to write this…

I hope you enjoy…

And NO, it's not even close to the end, just be patient… PLEASE….

Things happen for a reason and Jasper is your typical teenage guy… Kinda… LOL

Enjoy!

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Amazing**

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

Edward lived up to his word and talked to Jasper, but he still didn't want to get back together.

It was really awkward at football games having to sit on the bench, especially when he wasn't playing.

I didn't have to worry about when we hung out, because he never came around anymore, so I was the fifth wheel.

If we were going out, they tried to invite Mike or Tyler, so I at least had someone to talk to and not feel left out and Emmett had made it clear to them, that I was "OFF LIMITS" for dating.

After three weeks, I was allowed to cheer again, but I couldn't do any crazy stunts yet, luckily Cheering Competition was a month away, I'd be ready to go by then.

The girls all worked on the routine, with Alice taking my part, for now, since she was small too, but she hated the pyramid, but did it for us.

Once I was allowed to practice again, we worked non stop, we were up against La Push this year and I knew they'd be trouble.

Competition day finally arrived and Alice had worked WONDERS on getting the most awesome cheer outfits, the girls were stoked and we had all our football players, minus one, come with us and cheer us on, the event was in Seattle.

We were last to perform and got to hear the roar and cheer of the crowd for the other groups, we'd also watched a couple, including La Push, who was good, but their timing was off a few times.

We had a mash-up of songs with Pink, Ke$ha, Katy Perry and All American Rejects, the last was a little to throw everyone off and it worked, we had the crowd standing and cheering, PLUS with our guys there, no one would beat us, if it were the crowd voting.

We waited 20 minutes for them to come back with results, when they called La Push in 2nd place, we knew we'd won, so when our name was called, we screamed like the cheerleaders we were.

We went out to celebrate, we had pizza and went dancing, yes… In our cheer uniforms!

It was the last game of the season and it was against La Push, it was to see who would go to State and play against Tacoma High.

I walked up to Jasper "Hey, good luck tonight." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, thanks." he said and just walked away.

I walked back out to the field with the others and Rose hugged me, she knew.

It was a tie at the 4th quarter and Jasper was kicking, when the play started, I was watching the La Push guys, I knew they were going after one of the three and all of a sudden there's a pile and the referee is blowing his whistle and the coaches are on the field, I see a stretcher being ran out, but couldn't see who was hurt, I only knew it wasn't Emmett because he was so much bigger than everyone else, we all ran out to the field, Rose and Alice on each side of me, incase the La Push guys tried something.

We got there and it was Jasper.

"Jasper, oh, my gosh!" I grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Get away!" he yanked his hand away and I stood there in shock.

"Mmmm, you're all alone now Bella, want a real man?" I turned around and Sam had grabbed my ass and kissed my cheek, I shoved him and screamed, Emmett ran over and punched the shit out of him, he was pulled from the game as was Sam.

They took Jasper to the locker room and Rose followed.

Alice pulled me back to our side.

The game went on and we won by a field goal.

Everyone was going to celebrate, but I wanted to just go home and be alone.

Emmett dropped me off and made sure everything was locked up and said he wouldn't be late.

I showered and changed into my p.j's, I tried to text Jasper, but no reply.

I laid in bed and stared at my college choices, I had to make a decision by next week.

I read through everything and Googled my top choices.

Harvard it was, I'd be in Massachusetts and only about 70 miles away from Edward, so it's not like I'd be SO far away.

Harvard was THE top architecture school and I was serious about my path.

I filled out the forms and I'd mail them tomorrow.

I text my dad and told him my choice, he was VERY happy, I'd be away from Washington and we'd keep my choice a secret, except for my friends.

I went to bed with a smile on my face.

A few weeks later I got my enrollment package from Harvard, I still hadn't told my friends yet, I wanted the packet first.

I chose to live on campus and because money wasn't an issue, I was able to stay in Apley Court, the most affluent dorms there were, I'd get a single room with my own in-suite bathroom.

I had everything together to show my friends when they came over tonight.

Alice was throwing a graduation party and we were working on those plans tonight.

We were all sitting around eating pizza, Jasper was actually with us, but ignoring me, like he had been.

I was nervous because he was there, I didn't think he'd show up.

I cleared my throat and stood before my friends.

"Guys, I've made my choice of where I'm going to college, everything is finalized, dad and I fly up for orientation next week and I'll be going to Harvard." I smiled.

Rose and Alice squealed and hugged me, Edward stood and hugged me as well, Jasper stormed out and Emmett gave me a sad look, I just shrugged.

"Bells, we'll be kinda close, only a little over an hour away." Edward smiled.

"At least someone will be close." Emmett smiled.

I showed them everything I had and they were all excited to hear it, now I could wear my Harvard shirt to school, I'd got with my package.

The next few weeks flew by, orientation was great, I saw my dorm, it was occupied, but the girl who was there didn't mind me looking.

It was small, but cozy, perfect for me, it even had a little picture window with a seat that looked over the yard, so I could sit there and draw or read, I was really excited.

I finished my speech for graduation and of course ignored Jasper, he wouldn't talk to me at all, he even changed seats so we weren't sitting next to each other anymore in History.

Finally graduation day.

Emmett and I got ready, dad was so excited, he was snapping pictures like a mad man.

The day was long and exhausting, we all wanted it to be over and enjoy the party, which we did.

I was all packed and ready to move, but I had to wait a month and a half, which sucked.

I was allowed to move in early as everything that was going on was explained to the Dean and he was given copies of Jacob's restraining order, to keep on file.

Dad, Emmett and I were driving up, Rose and Alice were flying up to visit the week after and help me set up everything.

Finally the day came to leave.

All my friends were there to see me off, Rose drug Jasper. He hugged me, but didn't say anything.

I whispered in his ear "Sorry we couldn't at least remain friends. I'll always care for you." And I kissed his cheek before getting into the truck.

I had a fun weekend with my family, we learned all the good spots and my dad made sure I knew were the closest Police Station was, besides the one on campus.

Luckily because of my situation I was allowed to have a vehicle, so we also shopped for one, since Emmett and I had shared the Land Rover back home.

I wanted something simple, but that would of course get through snow, in the winters here.

I decided on a Nissan Juke, it was cool and different.

My dad and Emmett made sure it had everything, including heated seats, they were nuts, but I'm sure I'd be thanking them in winter.

After they left, I stayed in my room the next couple of days, relaxing and getting use to being alone.

The next couple of weeks flew by and I'd met some people around campus and pretty much knew my way around, I'd also found a fantastic coffee shop 2 blocks away and they served muffins almost as good as Esme's, so I lived there.

Alice and Rose arrived and we immediately went shopping.

We found everything I needed and then some…

When we got back, I made a snack run and they started on the decorating.

By the time I got they had my bed finished, curtains up and were working on hanging pictures.

Rose was about to hang one of Jasper and I, but I stopped her.

"Please, he didn't care enough to say anything to me when I left, I don't think I can handle looking at this picture all the time. If it's a group one, that's fine." I smiled.

"O.K., but please keep it." she smiled and I took it from her and placed it in my dresser.

We finished up and decided we wanted to do a simple dinner tonight and go all out tomorrow, since they left Sunday afternoon.

We found a nice little pizza place and ate there, there were a few college kids there, but since it was summer, most were gone.

We were headed back to my dorm, when my phone rang, it was silent for a minute, then a harsh laugh came through, which I automatically knew was Jake.

I dropped my phone and started to hyperventilate.

Rose pulled me to a bench while Alice gather my phone and they came to sit by me.

"It-it was Jake." I said and stared ahead.

Rose whipped out her phone and called Emmett.

I could hear Rose, but not Emmett.

She hung up after a few minutes.

"Your dad said to turn your phone off, so they don't try and trace it and go get a new number tomorrow. Only giving it to us and them and of course the school." she smiled. "Also, Emmett said that Jake is still in town, he just saw him yesterday, so he doesn't know where you are, he just still has your number." she patted my hand.

We got up and walked back to my dorm.

Alice fixed me a cup of tea and we watched movies in my bed, until we fell asleep.

The next day, we lounged around until it was time to go out.

Of course I was Bella Barbie for one last time, or until we saw each other again, I did get away with skinny jeans and a deep purple halter top that plunged a little to low for me, but they assured me it was fine and black heels.

Rose of course wore a much to short black leather skirt and a white lace top with a black silky bra underneath, and black stilettos.

Alice, well, she was Alice… She had on cute green halter dress, that came to mid thigh and these crazy green and black stripped stilettos.

We grabbed our bags and headed out, taking a cab to be safe.

We ate dinner at a wonderful steak house and some man ended up buying our meal for us, thanks to Rose, she was such a flirt, but loved my brother, she just did it to rile men up.

We of course took pictures and sent them to Emmett and Edward.

Emmett called back screaming at Rose, but she quickly but him in his place, he conceded and told us to be careful, Edward text back saying we all looked 'HOT' and to be careful.

We went to a club that I'd heard on campus was the place to be seen at, it was called Imagination and when you walked in you could see why.

It looked like Alice in Wonderland in the entrance and then inside, it was kind of like Willy Wonka's place, the one with Johnny Depp.

It had a waterfall behind the bar and a spinning dance floor, it was awesome.

We immediately went to dance, we had to work off that huge dinner.

We ended up having a blast and I knew I'd be coming back again.

We climbed into bed around 3am and fell fast sleep.

When we woke up we had enough time to shower before I had to take Rose and Alice to the airport.

We said our tearful goodbyes and promised to get together at Spring Break.

The next week dragged on, I pretty much stayed in my apartment, only going out to the coffee shop.

It was Thursday afternoon and a knock on my door startled me.

I got up and opened it, thanking my dad for putting on a safety latch.

I peeked outside and saw Edward.

I flung the door open and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey! What brings you here?" I smiled, leading him in.

"Well, I have orientation next week and so we moved me this week and I wanted to stop by and see you." he smiled.

We sat and chatted for a while and then he offered to take me to dinner.

I told him he could sleep on the futon, if he wanted instead of driving back and we could watch a movie, he readily agreed.

We found a movie and settled in, it was weird, but nice, I'd known Edward my entire life and so we were comfortable around each other.

When we woke up the next morning, I took him to the coffee shop, which he just loved.

We talked about nerves and being separated from everyone and asked if we could meet up every other weekend or so, alternating coming to each others, I agreed, since I didn't make friends easily and wouldn't be stuck alone all the time.

We walked back to my dorm and he grabbed his stuff, hugged me bye and told me he'd call with the next set of plans.

School was going great, every other week, Edward and I saw each other and since it was approaching Christmas and we were both going home, he said he'd drive to me and we'd fly out together, that way I wouldn't have to be at the airport alone, in case Jake had somehow figured out I was coming home.

We had a great flight and Emmett was there to pick us up.

Alice and Rose weren't coming home and no one had heard from Jasper, so it was a good bet he wasn't either.

We all hung out together during the holidays and it was nice and fairly quiet.

We had a few hang up calls and I'd had one run in with Leah while shopping with the guys in Port Angeles, but all she did was call me names and stormed out of the store.

It was time to go back, so Emmett drove us again, since he was going back to school anyway.

Edward stayed with me the first night back and that's when things changed, we were watching a movie and I was laying in his lap, he was lazily running his fingers through my hair and then started caressing my face every so often.

I sat up and we just stared into each others eyes, until he leaned in to kiss me.

It wasn't fireworks, but it was nice.

We ended up making out like horny 14 year olds, before we both pulled away and apologized, I went to bed and when I woke up in the morning, he was gone, but there was a carnation, coffee and muffin along with a note on my table.

"_Bella, I'm not going to apologize for last night, I take it back. I enjoyed the kiss and I enjoy being with you. I hope that you'll feel the same and we can see each other more than twice a month. Please think about it and call me soon. Hugs and Kisses~ E"_

I was stunned to say the least, I thought it would say it was all a mistake and we shouldn't see each other, I thought he was still in love with Alice.

I waited to call him until Wednesday night, I had to think it over and I wanted to talk to Alice as well, it wouldn't be right seeing Edward, if my friend still had the hots for him.

Alice squealed into the phone and told me it was fine, she was glad I had someone with me.

We chatted for a little longer and then I sat on my bed, thinking about my next call.

A/N:

**Hides in corner**

Don't hate me…

Sorry it was so long since I updated, I haven't felt like writing until now…

Read and Review and I'll promise to update sooner!

Thanks!

(S.M. owns all… I just mix it up a little)


	6. Chapter 6

**Amazing **

**Chapter 6**

After I called Edward to tell him that I'd enjoy spending more time with him, he immediately made plans for the weekend.

And that's how our relationship began.

It was Spring Break and we were all going to go to Texas.

We were going to South Padre Island and we all hoped Jasper would show, if we made the effort to come there.

I was a little nervous because I knew he'd be pissed about Edward and I.

Hell, Emmett was pissed and Edward was his best friend.

We reserved a condo and had a great time.

Rose called Jasper and asked him to at least meet us for dinner one night, but he said he was to busy.

I felt bad, because I knew he wasn't coming because of me.

"Hey, I'm going to fly home for a couple of days and see dad, that way Jasper can at least have time with you guys. I feel bad he can't even see his family." I shrugged.

"Bells, you can't go to Forks. Jake's out now and I'm sure he'd just love for you to show your face." Edward growled.

"Look, I'm a big girl and I'll be fine." I pressed.

"No! You're not going Bella." Emmett stepped in, glancing at Edward.

"Fine, then I'll just go back to my dorm, no biggie." I shrugged.

"Bells, that's not fair to you either." Rose shook her head.

"Really, I'll be fine. I've got a huge paper due in a few weeks anyways." I smiled.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about this." Edward pouted.

"I'm sorry." I hugged him.

The next morning I bid my family and friends farewell and headed back to school.

JPOV

I can't believe she left, so I could see my sister and cousin.

If I wasn't dating Maria I would have went with them, but I didn't know how they'd take it.

I met my friends and family for lunch and introduced them to Maria.

They were polite, but I could tell they were pissed, especially Edward.

"So, you have to send Bella away, just to bring your new girlfriend around? That's so not fair, dude! My girlfriend had to leave, just to bring yours around!" he shouted.

I sat there in shock for a moment and all eyes were on me, while it registered.

"What? Bella is with you now?" I spat.

"Yes she is! And it's wonderful!" Edward spat back.

"Fuck you Edward. We all know you've had the hots for her and vice-versa. She was probably with me, because you were taken by Alice." he shouted, causing people to stare.

"Look guys, stop! You've both moved on, drop it." Alice whisper shouted.

"I'm done." Edward stood up and walked out.

"Sorry. We shouldn't have came." I stood up to leave, but Rose put her hand on mine.

"You and Maria don't have to leave, but it would have been nice if you told us about her." my sister smiled.

We finished lunch with little talk.

I hugged everyone goodbye and told them I'd keep in better touch.

The next three years would have plenty of ups and downs.

Here it was graduation day.

I looked out to see my family and friends, everyone but Bella.

I thought about her often, she still held a special place in my heart, I'll never forget the first time I laid eyes on her in the Forks High parking lot, her bandaged wrist and the ordeal she had to go through that year.

"Jasper Whitlock" my name being called startled me out of my daydream.

I walked across the stage, stopped and smiled, my family and friends yelling and clapping.

Finally the day was over and we all headed to dinner.

During dinner I pulled Rose outside with me while I grabbed a smoke.

"Shit Jasper! When did you start that?" she smacked me.

"Last summer Rose. It's been really tough and they help me calm down. But I need to ask you something so please…" I begged.

"If it's about Bella, I'm not answering. She's going through a rough patch right now and is just awaiting graduation, so she can move." she stated.

"What kind of rough patch?" I asked, already pissed.

"None of your business! You disregarded her and now Edward has, so she's moving away and I'll leave it at that." Rose snapped.

"Rose, don't." I grabbed her arm and stopped her. "What the hell happened?" I asked.

"Look, you left her and gave her no closure, Edward broke up with her at the beginning of this year, saying he was tired of her crap. She's apparently been having nightmares ever since Jake showed up at her dorm last summer, while we were all in Florida." Rose held back a sob.

"What? Why wasn't I told about this?" I shouted.

"Why would we tell you? All you care about is Maria, fuck, you don't even call, unless I guilt you!" she was crying and right then the door opened to a very angry looking Emmett.

"What the hell Jasper?" he asked.

"Rose just told me about Bella, I'm sorry man." I said.

"Whatever. She's too good for any of you. Leave her alone!" he growled and led Rose back inside.

What the fuck!

I was so confused it wasn't even funny. Why was I feeling so many emotions right now.

I put out my cigarette and stood outside for a few more minutes before walking back in, just in time for dessert and for Maria to stand up and say "Jasper, everyone, I'm pregnant." FML!

BPOV

Ever since last summer, I can't get over the feeling of being watched.

I'm always paranoid and all Edward and I did was fight after that, because I was to scared to go anywhere.

Our last fight was the worst.

"You know Bella, you can't hide for the rest of your life. If Jake wants to find you, he will.

I can't handle the sitting inside shit all the time. I care for you, but after that happened, you don't want to do anything. Hell, you won't even make love to me anymore! We've dated for two years and this seriously sucks! I'm tired of it, I'm done. Sorry." he said as he slammed the door.

I guess it wasn't technically a fight, considering I just sat in the chair and stared at him, tears streaming down my face.

I didn't call and tell anyone, they'd know soon enough, I'm sure.

I was brought out of my downward spiral from the phone ringing.

"H-hello?" I answered.

"Bella. Hey! We missed you today sis!" Emmett yelled into the phone.

"Do you mind turning the volume down a notch Em, I'm not feeling well." I stated.

"What's the matter sis?" he asked concerned.

"Same 'ole, same 'ole Em." I cried.

"Oh sis, I'm sorry. I'll be there next week to watch you graduate and then I'll be helping you move, we'll have the entire summer together, well, 3 weeks at least." Emmett said.

"3 weeks? I thought you were staying longer?" I pouted.

"Well, I was going to wait until I saw you, but I got drafted to the Denver Broncos." Emmett sighed.

"Oh my God! Emmett, that's wonderful! At least you'll be kind of close." I shouted.

"Yeah and Rose is of course coming with me. I'm asking her to marry me after your graduation. You are the only 2 who know, so keep it that way, about the draft and you're the only one who knows about the engagement." he chuckled to himself.

"Wait, so does Rose know where I'm moving to? I mean, I love all of them, but I just need me time." I sighed.

"Yeah, sorry sis. But she is keeping it to herself, even though it's killing her. Alice is busting at the seems to know. You do know she's moving to California too, right? She got signed on with Vera Wang." Emmett said.

"Yeah, I know and after I get settled, I'll contact her. I just want to start my life off, .OWN." I stressed.

"I get it, I get it!" Emmett laughed.

"Well, go have fun and I'll see you next week. Tell dad I love him too." I said.

"Love ya sis! Take care." and the phone clicked.

Alice had e-mailed me a few weeks ago telling me she'd sent her transcripts and portfolio to every high class designer in the states and several of them wanted her, but she picked Vera Wang, she always loved Vera.

I had been recruited by MFA architects in LA as well, so I know we'd see each other soon. I just had to get myself together before I told anyone bedsides my family.

I had already flew out and got an apartment at Broadcast Center Apartments. They were pricey, but they were safe and recommended by my employer, luckily they had one that would be available by the time I moved.

All I was taking was my clothes, I'd have to furnish it when I got there.

It was a nice one bedroom with a loft and a patio. I was making the loft into my office/guestroom.

I sighed and got up from my desk, opting for bed.

Finally graduation.

I was so happy to see everyone, even though Edward kept his distance with his new girlfriend.

I just ignored him and spent time with my family and friends, everything was going great, until Emmett let it slip "Man, we talked to Jasper the other day and he says Maria is the meanest pregnant woman he's ever known, he said she…" Emmett didn't get a chance to finish before Rose smacked him upside the head.

"Wh-What?" I asked.

"Shit, sorry Bells. I didn't mean for it to come out." he bowed his head.

I excused myself from the table and asked for no one to follow me.

I walked to the bathroom and sat in the lounge area and cried.

Jasper was going to be a dad. I couldn't even fathom that, I felt like part of me had been torn out, I know I was crazy for still feeling that way for him, but I did.

The door opened and in walked Esme.

"Bella, I'm so sorry sweetie." she hugged me.

I just held her and cried.

"Please Esme, just don't tell anyone." I cried.

"Bells, I think they'll know." she pointed to the door and Alice and Rose were standing there.

They walked over and gave me a hug too.

"Bells, it'll be O.K., there are other fish in the sea." Rose whispered in my ear, I just nodded.

"We're here for you Bella, you know that." Alice smiled at me.

"Yeah, thanks. I know. I love you guys." I hugged them all.

"Dry your face and lets get dessert." Esme smiled.

I nodded and washed my face and went back to the table.

Emmett stood up to hug me, but I waved him away, Edward looked at me and the pity in his eyes was too much.

"You know, I don't think I can eat anymore. I'm just going to take a cab back to my dorm." I stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

Once back in my room, I laid on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I was pretty much a zombie when my dad, Emmett and Rose arrived the following day.

"Snap out of it Bella, you're going to start a new life, in a new city and you're going to have fun and meet new people, men!" Rose laughed.

"I know Rose, but that news shook me up. Here I am 23 and single. The longest relationship I had was with a guy who beat me. What the hell?" I shrugged.

"Bella, it'll get better. I promise." Rose hugged me and then went back to helping me pack.

Once we were done, Rose and Emmett took the boxes to UPS to be shipped.

My dad I cleaned the room and took my bags I was taking with me to the rental car.

By the time we finished, Rose and Em were back, we went to dinner before heading to the airport.

The flight was long, but I read, while everyone else slept.

When we finally arrived at the apartment, I felt a little more peaceful and smiled.

"See, this will be good for you." Rose hugged me.

I wandered around the apartment, happy to see it as a blank slate.

And even happier that my apartment overlooked the pool and city, not the parking lot and that I was up 10 stories wasn't so bad either.

I went out shopping with Rose, the guys were hanging out in the empty apartment, they said they might go to the store, since there wasn't any food either.

Rose and I found an awesome furniture store and bought everything from there.

It was all going be delivered in the afternoon, so we'd have to stay in a hotel for the night.

We went home and told Emmett and dad the good news.

We showed them pictures of everything and Rose and I talked about layout of everything before leaving for the night.

We opted for 2 hotel rooms, so Emmett and Rose could have their own.

The next morning we ate breakfast before arriving back to my apartment.

Rose was marking where all the furniture went, so it was easier for the moving guys.

By 5pm, we had everything put up and just had to make my bed.

Rose was going to be a fantastic interior decorator, I was her first real project.

She said Alice had called and said she'd be in town in 2 weeks and she wanted Rose there to help her as well.

The following week they were leaving, my firm had asked if I'd start early and I couldn't resist and I knew Emmett and Rose had to get their place together as well, promising they'd be back soon.

The next few months flew by, I was so busy working and trying to impress my bosses, that I didn't realize it was my birthday until I got a card in the mail from my dad.

It was the first time in months that I'd actually stopped and really thought about anything other than work and my stupid thoughts drifted to Jasper.

I decided not to torture myself with those thoughts and went to my loft, I was going to work on some of my designs, I had a few houses I was drawing, one being my dream house, most certainly not here, but for Forks, I missed home and knew I'd go back someday. Jake couldn't haunt me forever. I wouldn't let him.

California was beautiful and sunny and kept me busy, which is what I needed, but it wasn't comfortable and homey.

I received a call from Emmett and Rose and Alice for my birthday and of course Esme and Carlisle.

Alice was begging to know where I was at, I told her I'd see her soon and I was sorry for being so vague.

She pouted of course but said she still loved me.

I finished working on my designs around midnight, before finally crawling in bed.

At around 3am, my phone rang, scaring the crap out of me.

"Hello." I answered sleepily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I woke you." the voice I longed to here whispered into the phone and I sat straight up in bed.

"W-what, why are you calling?" I asked confused and to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"I had to wish you a happy birthday. I feel like such an ass for ignoring you all these years. Please, forgive me." he sounded like he was going to cry.

"Jasper, is everything alright?" I asked.

"Bella, just know that I truly did care for you and I'm so sorry for hurting you. Have a happy birthday darlin'" and the phone went dead.

I sat in bed and was shocked for a moment and then started crying.

He still cared for me, he did care for me, whatever the case, I felt like a ton of bricks was lifted off my shoulders, I laid down and fell fast asleep.

I called Rose the next day to let her know what happened and she was surprised.

"That Maria chick is suffocating him! Now that she's got him by the balls with a baby, she doesn't let him do anything. I'm surprised he got to call you." she sighed.

"Well, whatever the reason, I feel so much better Rose, I'm ready to move on. I need to know where Alice eats, I want to surprise her." I smiled.

"Well, I can set up a fake meeting through her work and tell them I want her to meet me for lunch to go over some dresses I'd like made." Rose suggested.

"Perfect! Set it up for tomorrow. I'll be out running to different sites tomorrow, so I can do lunch whenever." I said.

"O.K., I'll text you with the details." she said in a sing song voice.

Later that day I had all the info. for my lunch with Alice, I couldn't wait to surprise her.

I finished work late, I was working on an upgraded design for a house we were building and my one boss James really liked my work.

Sometimes he was creepy, he was the bosses son and older than me by three years, but the way he watched me sometimes, I felt like I was his next victim.

I was in my office when a throat cleared behind me.

I spun around "Oh, hi James. I thought I was the last one here." I smiled.

"Nope, I was finishing the meeting with the Westbrooks for their house in the Hollywood Hills they want redone." he shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, I heard your dad talking about that, it's going to be a huge remodel." I smiled.

"Yeah and I think I'm going to ask him to put you on my team. I love your ideas." he smiled.

"Oh, well thanks." I shrugged.

"How about we grab some dinner and we'll share a cab home. You only live a few floors below me." he smiled.

Hmmm, I never knew that, so he truly does watch me. I decided to give him a chance.

"O.K., but I'm paying for my half of everything." I insisted.

"Sorry Isabella, that's not how a gentleman does it." he smiled and took my hand to kiss it.

"James, it's just Bella." I sighed, I told him every time.

"Yes, but Isabella just fits you even better." He smiled.

I shook my head, I wasn't going to argue with the bosses son.

Dinner was nice, we talked about different projects, about where we grew up, of course he was from California and it showed, he looked like a beach bum, but a very well dressed beach bum and he was actually quite intelligent.

I told him about Forks and he asked if there was anyone special, I could for the first time in a long time answer no, and it was true.

"I'd like to see you again Bella. Outside of work and the stuffy clothes, maybe a nice weekend lunch?" he asked with a smirk.

I agreed to go out with him again, as long as he called me Bella and gave my own smirk.

He accepted and walked me to my apartment.

"You know, I didn't know you lived here until last Saturday. I saw you coming in from your morning jog, I was just coming back from the gym." he smiled.

I felt a little better knowing he wasn't stalking me.

"Yeah, I don't jog everyday, but when I'm stressed or need to think, I do." I shrugged.

"Well, if you ever want a partner, I'm available. I live on the 15th floor." he smiled and kissed my cheek as he walked away.

I know I stood there looking shocked, not by the kiss, but the 15th floor, that was the penthouse and it was suppose to be huge. It took up the entire floor and had the private roof deck.

I went inside and decided on a nice long shower.

I had a lunch date with Alice tomorrow and a soon to be weekend lunch with James.

Maybe he'd be different once we were in a more neutral setting.

I was bouncing off the walls when I woke up.

I couldn't wait until I met Alice for lunch and I made sure I wore an Alice approved outfit, which I kind of had to for work, but still.

I opted for a pair of simple black dress pants with purple pin stripes and a purple halter top and black heels. I had my jacket, but unless I was in a business meeting, I didn't have to wear it. The bosses understood it was hot in California. I pulled my hair into a bun, since I was going to be visiting sites that were under construction, I didn't want my hair all over the place, grabbed my bag, which housed my laptop and headed to work, where I had to pick up the company car to drive, which was a blessing, because I didn't have a car. I'd sold mine when I left college, because I knew I could pretty much take public transportation everywhere or walk.

I walked into the office and noticed the secretary giving me the stink eye, which she's never done before, as were a few other women.

I walked into my office and saw why.

James had sent several dozen flowers to me.

I don't know if they knew they were James or if they were just jealous because I now had a florist shop in my office.

I closed my door and read the card.

_Bella~_

_Thanks so much for a wonderful dinner. I can't wait until our weekend together. You are the most interesting woman I have ever spent time with. Not like these fake bimbos out for just my money, you're truly a genuine person. _

_Kisses~ James._

I smiled when I read the card.

It was so sweet.

A knock on my door startled me.

"Come in." I said.

"Well, look at this. Someone has a secret admirer.

It was James' dad, Mr. Hunter.

"Good Morning Mr. Hunter, to what do I owe this surprise." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Well, it looks like you've caught my sons attention and for that, I'm truly happy." he smiled and my jaw about his the floor.

"Oh, um, I don't know about that." I shrugged.

"Bella, I see him watching you. He usually will go up to any girl and they fall all over him, but you were different, you are a true young woman, not a bimbo." he smiled and I laughed.

"What?" he looked at me smiling.

"I think your son does see me, like you." I showed him the card and he chuckled.

"Well, if he's learned anything from me, I hope it's about how to treat a woman, his mother and I have been married for 35 years. And I still worship the ground she walks on. Now, I'm not saying my son is perfect, he's had his share of problems with the ladies, but when he really likes someone, he'll give her the world." he smiled and hugged me before walking out the door.

I sat on my couch and just stared for a few minutes.

I slowly stood up and shook my head, hmmm, I might have a chance for love again.

I smiled to myself and pulled out my phone, taking a picture of my office and sending it to Rose.

"OMG! Who and what did you do to get all those?" she text.

"I just went to dinner with James, you know the one I told you about." I wrote back.

"Oh and how did it go? Was he good in bed?" she wrote back.

I dialed the bitch this time.

She picked up laughing.

"I knew you'd call if I said that." she giggled.

"Um you think? Don't let Em see that. He'll be beating his ass before I CAN actually sleep with him." SHIT! I didn't mean to say that.

"Oh, so you are attracted to him?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, he's handsome, rugged looking, it has possibilities." I smiled.

"Good! You need to get laid, it's been almost 2 years." she laughed again.

"Wrong! It's been over 2 years." I corrected her.

"Damn! How do you do it. Wait, no… I don't want to know." she laughed hysterically.

"Love you Rose, gotta go! Kisses to Em." I said and hung up.

I went to several sites before lunch with Alice. I checked my hair and makeup, put on my sunglasses and walked into the restaurant, telling them I had a lunch meeting with Alice Cullen.

They took me to her table where she was frantically texting away.

I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Sorry. Please have a seat I just need to finish this to my stupid EX." she replied and waved her hand.

"Which one?" I asked and her head whipped up so fast, I thought it might snap off.

"BELLA!" she screamed. "What are you doing here?" she asked still attached to me.

"Um, I'm your lunch date, surprise!" I smiled.

"What?" she looked confused.

"I had Rose set it up… I wanted and needed to see you. We live so close, yet so far." I smiled.

"Why? Where do you live?" she asked.

"Here. I work for MFA architects." I smiled.

"No shit? Really?" she was smiling, then frowned.

"How long have you been here Bells?" she asked.

"Um, longer than you." I put my head down and whispered.

"Look, before you get all pissed, I had to work some things out. Between Jasper and Edward, I was feeling like shit! I just needed me time and to get on my own two feet." I grabbed her hand and squeezed. "I needed to move on and I finally have." I smiled.

She smiled too.

"Well, that text was to Edward. Apparently his girlfriend is pregnant, BUT he doesn't think it's his… He thinks she's been cheating on him." she sighed.

I shook my head.

"Sorry Bells, I know that 2 of them." she smiled sadly.

"That's O.K., I've moved on." I showed her the pictures of the flowers and the card, we talked for two hours.

"Shit, I've got to go, I've got a few more sites to visit, but here's my address and phone number. I can't wait to see you again." I smiled and hugged her.

"Um, Bella? I live in the SAME damn building! How have we missed each other for months?" she asked.

"I don't know. Rose never told me where you lived here, punishment for my not telling you I guess." I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm on the 3rd floor." she smiled.

"Well, nice to know you neighbor, stop by anytime." I smiled as I left.

I finished up the site visits and brought all my notes back to work, to put into a report, I'd been typing for the last 2 hours.

"Working late again Bella?" I jumped when I heard the voice.

"You've got to quit sneaking up on me like that." I pouted.

"You've got to stop pouting or I won't be able to control myself." James smirked.

"So, you working late to?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know, executives son, I have to work twice as hard, to show there's no favoritism." he shrugged.

"Oh, thanks for the flowers today." I smiled.

"Nothing less for you." he smiled and crossed the room to kiss my hand.

"Thank you. Would you like to order pizza with me?" I asked.

"Sure, you're still going to be awhile?" he asked, taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt a little.

"Yeah, the Hawking site is a mess. They screwed up the dimensions…" I was saying before he captured me in a kiss a great kiss too.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." he smiled.

I just blushed and said "Um, yeah no problem, so about the pizza…"

It was now Christmastime and James and I had been dating since September and Alice and I were having a blast too.

James' father had put us on the Westbrook home together and I must say our minds thought a lot alike, this house was going to be beautiful.

"So, I think I'm going home for the first time in years, for Christmas, my brother and soon to be sister in law are going to be there because he's got a game in Seattle the day after Christmas and Alice is going home as well." I smiled.

"Oh, I thought we could spend it together? My parents always go somewhere different every year, so I don't spend it with them. Besides, what if that ass Jake shows up or any of his friends." anger flashed in his eyes. He'd been pissed when I told him about that ordeal and showed him the pictures.

"Why don't you come with me? My dad won't mind. Promise." I smiled.

"If you're sure?" he asked.

I nodded and kissed him.

The firm closed down for 2 weeks at Christmas and it was a paid vacation, so James and I were going to Forks, I called my dad to tell him.

"Dad, guess what! I'm coming home this year and I'm bringing James with me." I stated.

"Bells, you know that Jake could show up and what about when he sees you with this James? I mean I want to meet him, the man who made you smile again, but is it worth it?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. I'm not going to let Jake ruin my life and keep me away from my home." I stated.

My dad sighed, knowing I was right, we said our goodbyes and told him I'd call him with the details.

The day we're set to leave, James tells me that he'd taken care of everything and that Alice was flying with us and he'd arranged for a car, so my dad wouldn't have to drive.

We get to the airport, which James had a limo pick us up and I ask where we're going.

"On a plane silly." he laughed.

"Um, we're going the opposite way James." I said.

"I said A plane, I didn't say which one. We're taking my dads jet and there will be a limo at Sea-Tac to take us the rest of the way." he kissed my forehead.

Alice squealed like a little girl, her and James got along good, which made me happy, but the real truth came with my dad and Emmett.

We finally arrive at the house and Emmett and dad come busting out the door, with Rose and Sue shaking their heads.

I stepped out and Dad grabbed me and swung me around while Emmett grabbed Alice.

I introduced everyone to James and my dad and Emmett went in for the kill right away.

Pulling him into the living room, while us girls went to the kitchen.

A little while later, my dad pulled me aside.

"Bells, I think he's an OK guy, just protect yourself sweetie. And you told him about Jake, that was good. He said he'd protect you." dad smiled.

"Yeah, he is a nice guy and his family is great too." I smiled.

We enjoyed a nice dinner and James and I went to bed early, Alice had left to go to her family and see them.

"You know, your brother and dad are pretty good guys." James said as we laid in bed.

"Yeah, they've been through everything with me and are pretty protective, so you did something right, to not have Emmett punch you." I laughed.

We fell asleep fast after that.

I awoke to soft kisses all over me.

"James, it's early babe." I snuggled back under the covers.

"Yeah, but we have to go shopping for your family, remember?" he said in a Duh, voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up." I hopped out of bed and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Damn, you look sexy in something so simple. I love it." he smiled and kissed me.

"You too, Mr. Grunge." I joked with him.

"Hey, it's not everyday I get to dress down, I enjoy it when I do." he smiled.

Emmett was going shopping too, so we took Rose to Alice's so they could do their version of shopping and left for Port Angeles.

We had a blast shopping together, Emmett and I bought my dad all new fishing supplies and we got Sue a gift card at Target, so she could redo the kitchen, like she was hinting to dad about.

"We need to split up now, so we can get each others gifts." I suggested.

"Uh, sis. No way! You're taking one of us w/ you and then we can switch. I'm not taking any chances." Emmett said.

"I'm with your brother on this one." James smiled.

"No! I'm just going to a few shops, we're all in the same mall, it can't be that dangerous." I snapped.

"Fine, just keep your cell phone handy." Emmett said, I nodded and walked off.

I'd found James a few t-shirts and was looking for Emmett's present when I felt two large hands around my waist, I knew it wasn't James or my brother, I took a deep breath and pushed them off, turning around to see Jake smiling at me.

"So, you finally decided to ditch the A&F model?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The one who you pulled up to your house with in a fucking limo." he snapped.

"What part of, stay away from me, don't you understand?" I asked.

"Baby, I'm only getting started. You came back on my turf." he smirked.

"No, I didn't, Forks is my turf, you belong with the rest of your dogs in La Push!" I snapped.

"Bitch, don't get started with me. We both know I can take you down. You're mine, don't you ever forget that." he grabbed my arm and started pulling me.

Luckily, Emmett and James must have finished, because the next thing I know, Emmett grabbed me and James punched Jake in the face.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again!" James shouted and punched him a second time, before him and Emmett escorted me out and into the car.

"Bells are you OK?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, just a little shook up and a bruise." I smiled.

"Bruise?" James' head whipped around.

"Yeah." I pulled up my sleeve to see Jakes finger marks across my arm.

"We're taking you to dad and let him decide what to do." Emmett sighed.

Needless to say, dad was pissed and a warrant for Jake was put out.

We went home and I went straight to my room, I needed to rest.

The rest of Christmas break went by fine.

They found Jake and he was processed and let go.

Alice had left before us, because she had meetings to get to, James and I left Christmas night along with Emmett and Rose, we all rode to the airport together in the limo.

When we arrived home, I just crashed, I was worn out.

Thank goodness I had tomorrow off.

A/N:

Sorry to leave it like that…

But the next chapter skips into the future…

Hope you enjoy it!

READ AND REVIEW!

Lots of LOVE to SM… We love you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Amazing**

**Chapter 7**

James and I dated for the next two years, things were good, but I was growing tired of California.

I missed my dad, Sue and Emmett had been drafted to Seattle, so Rose and him moved there last year, Alice was all over, she had started her own line, thanks to Vera and was traveling the world.

I wanted and needed to move back.

I told James and his father about my choice and James wasn't surprised, he knew when we'd went home at Christmas last year, that I wanted to come back, I was crying the entire trip home.

His father then surprised me and asked me if I wanted to head up the new office he wanted to open in Seattle.

Of course my answer was 'YES!'.

I called my dad and everyone to let them know I'd be home in a few weeks and about my promotion.

They'd already found me a condo in downtown Seattle and it was walking distance to the office.

It was also going to be decorated for me, I just had to pick who I wanted to do it, which was a no brainer, I chose Rose, everyone was so happy I was coming home and asked if James was coming too.

"No, he's got to stay in California. We decided not to do the long distance thing, but we'll remain friends." I sighed.

"Oh, that sucks Bella. I'm sorry." Rose smiled sadly.

"Yeah, but at least THIS time, it was mutual." I smiled.

"I guess." she shrugged.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked.

"Shit! I was wanting to surprise everyone." she shrugged.

"Rose?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant!" she screeched.

"Oh my God, Rose! I'm so happy for you." I hugged her tight.

"Thanks. I'm almost 3 months, but I've miscarried twice so far, so I didn't say anything." she teared up.

"Rose, why didn't you say anything?" I asked hugging her.

"I didn't want to be a burden and so many other things have been going on…" and she stopped.

"Like?" I asked.

"Oh, um well we moved and Emmett's transfer has been crazy and starting my own business…" she was rambling.

"O.K. I get it." I smiled, but I knew Rose too well, when she talked like that something else was wrong, but I raised my hands, not dwelling on it.

"How long are you staying in Seattle?" she changed the subject.

"Well, I REALLY want to be in Forks, but for now, I'm here, starting this office and hopefully within a year or so I can move back to Forks and work mostly from home, only coming to the office occasionally. My boss said they'd even give me cost to build my home." I smiled.

"That's great! I think Emmett wants to move to Forks too. Granted he'd have to travel for practice, some of the other guys live in Tacoma and P.A., so it's not like he's the only one." she smiled.

"Rose, that'd be awesome." I smiled.

We spent the rest of the day together, but Rose was still uneasy, I don't know why, but I didn't press.

It has been a year and a half and my house is finally done.

I was only in Seattle for two years.

I couldn't believe we were having a birthday party and house warming party all in one for my nephew Brendan and me.

I'd been blessed when they called me and told me that Rose was in labor.

I didn't think I'd make it back to Forks in time.

But I did, by only 10 minutes.

When I arrived, Alice, Edward and his now wife were there with their daughter, yeah, she was his, the hair and eyes gave that away, even before the paternity test. She was so cute, her name was Sandra. Carlisle and Esme were there, my dad and Sue, Seth was in the military now, stationed in Germany, but he text Sue and told her to tell Rose, 'Congratulations' and his package would be in the mail Monday.

I asked Emmett a simple question, while Rose was asleep and I was holding my nephew on the day he was born. "Why didn't Jasper come or call?" I whispered.

"Look Bells, I don't know I don't keep tabs on him." he snapped.

"Fine." I held up my hands and handed Brendan over to Emmett, excusing myself to go eat.

I shook my head of those thoughts, while I walked up to my house, knowing almost everyone would be there.

"SIS!" Emmett grabbed me up and hugged me.

"Emmett, put me down! Where's my boy?" I asked.

"He's chasing Sandra, he found a frog." he laughed.

I giggled too, Brendan was ALL boy, Rose was always finding lizards and frogs in her tub or sinks, Sandra on the other hand, was VERY spoiled and not necessarily by Edward.

He mother doted on her all the time, she was entered into any beauty pageant that came up and Edward hated that.

He always called me to talk, when they fought, which was often and we'd became good friends again.

I was laughing when Edward came up and hugged me.

"Hey good looking. What's so funny?" he asked.

I just shook my head.

"So, I've got a question. Since I help you all the time." I smiled.

"Why does Jasper never show up or call or anything?" I sighed.

"Oh, he's really busy. His um vet practice is very successful in um, Texas." he smiled a nervous smile.

I let it go, thinking his wife was watching or something, she hated me.

I let go of all the negative thoughts and had fun at the party.

Six months later, I'm sitting in my office in Seattle and I get a call from my secretary.

"Hey B, there's a gentleman who would like to speak to you about designs for a house." she said.

"Um, give me 10 minutes, I'm right in the middle of finishing plans for the Sizemore building." I sighed.

"O.K." she chirped.

I rolled my eyes, don't people know how to make appointments anymore.

Uggghh!

I finished up the project and told her she could she the gentleman in, cursing myself for not getting his name.

I stood and went to my files behind me to get the paperwork for the new plans.

I felt powerful today, in my 'power outfits' I often worse to the office, thanks to Rose and Alice, which where all her designs, she had two new ones out, B and R, for Rose and I.

Rose's line was just for blonds and mine was for brunettes, something out clothes 'pop' when you have the right coloring, whatever.

I was wearing a mid-thigh black skirt and a deep blue silk halter top, my jacket was a short waisted blazer, I also had on 4 inch heels, that I was now very comfortable walking in.

I was still gathering the papers when a knock came to the door.

"Come in and have a seat, I'll be right with you." I said with my back still turned.

"If it's all the same to you ma'am, I'll wait until you're seated. It's the polite thing to do." his southern accent made me drop my papers and turn around, gasping as soon as I saw it was Jasper.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Um, wow!" I said.

He came over and hugged me with all his might.

"I've missed you so much." he was running his hands through my hair.

"How? Why?" I asked.

"I didn't know it was you. No one tells me anything about you, I thought you'd be married and have a family by now." he sighed.

I pushed away from him.

"Nope! That's apparently just you." I spat and picked up my papers.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You Jasper! You're the one with a kid and a family. What, your son, he's about 6 right?" I whisper-yelled.

"No." Jasper shook his head and looked broken.

"No, what Jasper." I asked, very irate.

"No, I don't have a son or wife." he said.

"Um, I don't understand? Everyone told me you did." I crossed my arms.

"Look, have a seat and I'll tell you everything. O.K." he sighed.

I nodded and called my secretary, telling her she could take an early and extended lunch, to be back by 2pm, to say she was happy was an understatement.

"O.K., yes, Maria did have a baby and we lived together for 4 years. She wanted to get married, but I was so busy finishing school and then taking over for a retiring vet, I didn't have time for that. Besides, she would go off and leave for a week at a time or long weekends and not tell me, just leaving a note, so anyway, on Steven's 3rd birthday, we were having a cookout and invited HER family and friends, when a familiar guy walked in. I was inside getting the burgers ready and I watched him walk over and kiss the side of her head and pat her belly. I almost flew out the door and beat him to death. But then I got curious. Looking at Steven, I never had say so with him and hell, he didn't even look like me, but I just though hers was the dominant gene.

So I just watched them throughout the day.

Steven interacted with him well and looking REALLY close, Steven looked like him.

When I was about to say something to Maria, she up and announced we were pregnant again. I know ALL the blood left my face and I pulled her aside.

"_**I know very well, that this can't be my child, just like I'm sure Steven isn't. Who's that man who's been pawing you?" **_I asked.

"_**Babe, that's my cousin. I've told you about him." **_her eyes darting all over the place, I knew she was lying.

I called my lawyer the next day and asked what I had to do about a paternity test.

He said for Steven we could do it now, but we'd have to wait for the baby to be born.

I thanked him and decided to keep that to myself, until the baby was born.

I went on as though nothing had happened.

I didn't tell anyone but Rose and Emmett.

I sucked in a breath at that information, they both knew and didn't tell me. I would get to the bottom of that, later.

"So, the baby was born and had blue eyes, I at the time, didn't know that happens, so I accepted that he was mine and played daddy to Steven as well, I would NEVER take it out on the child. Then around six months, the babies eyes changed to brown. I was furious. I went to my lawyer and he drew up paper work for the tests. Maria of course moved out once she received the paperwork, telling me I was worthless for not wanting my children. I almost felt bad for what I'd done, but when I came home from an emergency call and all her stuff and the children's were gone, that stopped."

"She ignored the papers from the lawyer and so he said we could go to court, especially since she was now asking me for child support, if she wanted the money, she'd have to do the test and she'd be getting a big chunk if I were the father, but then again, I'd fight to have my sons. She didn't even work, so how could she provide for them. The day came for our child support hearing and the judge asked if she'd had the paternity tests done, she stated that she hadn't done them and wouldn't."

"The judge gave her 10 days to get them done or be held in contempt and no money was awarded to her that day. 6 days later, I'm called to the hospital, she showed up with the boys and we all proceeded to give our DNA. It would be another 2 months before we heard anything, my lawyer called and said we had another child support date and proceeded to court. In the end, they weren't mine. I sat down and cried, right in the courtroom. As much as I knew that, it hurt to know I'd never see them again. I guess I should've known when she gave them both her last name, huh?"

"So, I threw myself into work and didn't talk to anyone, socialize or anything. Em and Rose knew about it, but that's it. Then, Edward was in town one weekend for a medical conference and stopped by my practice to visit me. I don't think I'd seen him since the day Maria had said she was pregnant and he went off on me, anyway, we went for drinks and dinner, he proceeded to say _**"Well bro, we both screwed up. Bella was the best thing for either of us and we treated her like shit." **_

"Needless to say I was surprised, because I thought y'all were married, when I saw the ring on his finger, I became a little jealous, then he told me about what happened.

So, I haven't seen Steven or Miguel for about a year and a half." he sighed and shook his head.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry." I placed my hand on his.

His blue eyes looked up and had tears in them.

I shrugged off my jacket, so I could be comfortable.

"It's O.K. Bella, I'm coping, but that's why I moved back here. I'm wanting to open a vet practice in Forks, but need a building and I want it to stand out, especially since the only other vet is crazy, Mr. Watson." he laughed.

"O.K., well um would you like to come to my house and we can work on it there. I'll make dinner." I smiled and was greeted with the biggest smile ever.

"That sounds great Bella. I'd like to be friends again." he stated.

"Good. So would I." he stood up to hug me and kissed my cheek before he left.

I have never had such butterflies in my life.

A/N:

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Things will skip ahead again a little, next chapter…

Thanks for reading!

REVIEW!

**Stephanie Meyer is the owner… I just like to have fun with all the characters…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Amazing**

**Chapter 8**

It's been a year since Jasper has been back.

We had designed a modern office, with lots of windows in the front.

Rose decorated and did a fabulous job.

The chair backs were either cat or dog and the cushions had paw prints on them.

The walls held many pictures of Jasper's clients and his own two dogs, one boxer named Samuel, he was a big baby and his other, a female Irish Wolfhound, her name was Sabine and he'd actually given me her brother, whom I named Seamus.

The windows had cats, dogs, snakes, rabbits and various other animals etched into the glass, it was beautiful.

Jasper and I had become good friends again over this year.

We went to dinner, hung out and watched games, went to all of Emmett's home games together and just had fun, not once thinking about being romantic or having to worry about the stress of a relationship.

Jasper and I were sitting at my house on a Monday night watching Emmett on T.V., when there was a knock.

"Did you order more pizza?" Jasper yelled to me, since I was in the kitchen.

"Nope." I yelled, figuring it was just UPS or something with papers from work.

I heard raised voices and rushed out.

"What's going on out…" I stopped in my tracks.

Here was James, standing at my door, soaking wet.

"James, come in." I smiled tightly.

Jasper grabbed his coat. "Later Bells." he said as he slammed the door.

I sighed and sat on the couch, motioning for James to do the same.

"Sorry to show up unannounced, but I wanted to surprise you. I've got great news." he smiled.

"Sorry James, I just wish you would have called. A whole years worth of work could be ruined." I sighed.

"Look Bells, I'll fix everything and I can't stay long." he smiled.

"What James?" I asked, not meaning to sound irritated.

"Bella, I'm moving to Seattle." he smiled.

I sat there completely stunned, I didn't know anything about this.

"What? Am I not doing a good enough job for your father?" I snapped, no one ever complained to me about me doing poorly, I mean the office had actually had great numbers.

James came to sit by me on the couch and took my hand.

"No Bella, you're doing a wonderful job! Actually, I'm getting married and we're moving here, because this is where her job is and she hates California too. But she knows we'll move back one day, when I have to take over. So for now, I'll be your partner here, since you hate traveling to Seattle, you'd only have to come for new clients or meetings. I'd handle everything else, you've got an office here right?" he smiled.

I grabbed him into a hug.

"Oh, James! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you and yes, I do have a home office." I smiled.

"Thanks Bella. She's wonderful. She has fiery red hair and a personality to go with it. Her name is Victoria and she's a lawyer." he smiled.

"That is wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" I hugged him again.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" I asked.

"Sure, that's be great, we can catch up, but I have to leave in an hour. I'm going to meet Victoria and her place." he smiled.

We talked about everything, since we hadn't seen each other in a while.

"So, how are things with you and that crazy ass. Jake?" he asked.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Thankfully your dad had the top contractors build this house, I even have a friggin safe room and state of the art security system. I'd only been living here two weeks, when someone tried to break in. Luckily, when that happens, ALL the exterior lights come on, some are even hidden and of course your dad had cameras installed, so they caught who it was and the alarm, lets just say my DAD could hear it and he lives five miles away." I laughed.

"So?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, it was like 3am and of course I was asleep. The noise of the alarm about gave me a heart attack and I almost peed myself. Buy it was Jake, he was arrested for breaking and entering, plus trespassing and violating his restraining order. He got 5 years. But his friends try and make things hard for me when I'm in town. They don't come to close, because they've all got orders against them too, but after having my tires slashed 3 times, I finally installed a camera on my car. One of the little punks had keyed my truck and slashed my tires, needless to say, they were arrested as well. They know I'm not the scarred little girl anymore. Plus, my step brother went down to see them when he came home for leave one weekend and told any of them if they messed with me, they'd deal with him and they were a disgrace to the Indian Heritage." I shook my head.

"Wow! Sounds like you've had fun." he smiled and I laughed.

"So? What about this guy that left pissed?" James raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, that is Jasper…" I started to say.

"THE JASPER?" he shouted. "The one who was an asshole to you?" he asked.

"Wait, before you start. Things have been resolved and we're great friends now." I smiled.

"Bella, he wants more than friendship, I can tell." Jasper looked at me.

"No, I don't think so." I shook my head. "Maybe in high school, but not now." I sighed.

"Bella, you don't have the look of 'I want to kill you' on your face, when a stranger knocks on your door." James laughed.

"He's just overprotective." I smiled.

"Bella, trust me. I looked at you the same way." he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Look, I've got to get back. But, I do need a meeting with you the beginning of next week and an office." he smiled.

"There's an empty one across from mine, it's all yours and just get with my secretary, she'll set up the meeting." I smiled and walked him to the door.

"Thanks for not being pissed Bella. I really hope things work for you." he hugged me again and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks James and I want to meet the Victoria who's stolen your heart." I smiled.

"We'll do lunch." he yelled as he ran back to his car.

Two weeks had passed and I hadn't heard from Jasper, I called Rose to ask if she had and she said no and asked what happened.

I told her and she sighed.

"Shit, he probably thinks you're back together with him." she shook her head at lunch.

"I'll go make it right. Sabine and Seamus haven't played together in a while, I'll use the dogs." I giggled and Rose approved.

I arrived at Jasper's office right before lunch.

I'd made a picnic for us and hopefully a peace offering.

When he saw me walk in right before they closed for lunch, he got a panicked look on his face.

"Bella, is everything O.K. with Seamus?" he asked running over and petting him.

"Yes, Jasper, he's fine. Just misses Sabine and Samuel." I giggled.

"Oh. Sorry, I've been busy." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, if they can play while you eat lunch, I'd love to spend some time with you too." I smiled and held up the basket.

"What will your _boyfriend_ think?" he scowled.

"Well, when I **find **a boyfriend, I'll let you know." I snapped.

I turned to walk away and he caught my arm.

"Come on, lets go talk in my office." he grabbed the basket from my hands. "Let me put Seamus in the yard with Samuel and Sabine." he held up his finger for me to wait.

"Jasper, what made you think James was my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Because I'd seen pictures of you with him at Emmett and Rose's a while ago." he sighed.

I pulled out the blanket and laid it on the floor and set up lunch.

"That was a while ago Jasper. We're just friends now. He came to tell me he was getting married and moving to Seattle." I smiled and touched Jasper's hand.

In that minute, everything changed.

Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him, kissing me and holding me so tight I thought I might not be able to breathe.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have done that." he pushed me away.

"No, Jasper. I enjoyed it." I smiled.

"Bella, you know I've cared for you for a really long time." he smiled at me.

"I know Jasper. And I did feel something for you a long time ago, but I fought it, because of everything I went through." I shrugged.

"Can we try Bella?" he asked.

"I would love to Jasper." I smiled and kissed his lips softly.

A/N:

I hope everyone likes this!

Read and Review!

Stephanie paved the way for us… For that we all owe her a big 'THANKS'!


	9. HIATUS

**Authors Note:**

**I'm putting several of my stories on hold…**

**I hit a rough spot in writing them and can't seem to bring together anything right now, as I have a new one brewing and nothing else is making sense…**

**Sorry if this disappoints my few loyal readers.**

**I will say this, if I have enough requests to continue a certain story, I will.**

**I will FIND the will to write it, just for you!**

**Things have been crazy busy this year and the ending of last, so my writing has been off and now, with not much free time TO write, I feel bad making you wait.**

**So, as for now the following stories are on HIATUS…**

_**After the Worst**_

_**Amazing**_

_**Long Shot**_

_**No More**_

_**Return to Forks**_

**Again, I apologize to my readers.**

**I hope you'll enjoy my new story, I think it will have shorter chapters, so I can update more often, in my 'downtime'… HAHAHAAHH!**

**Thanks for being great readers!**

**Love Ya!**

**Star**


	10. Chapter 10

**Amazing**

**Chapter 10**

Five years, three kids, a new, bigger house on lots of land and Jasper and I were married!

We'd gotten back together after our picnic lunch in his office and never looked back.

Needless to say, Emmett threatened him to within an inch of his life, should he hurt me again, but when we found out I was pregnant two months later, Emmett withdrew the threat, knowing my baby would need a father. Well, more like babies… I'd had triplets!

I was sick and on bed rest, most of my pregnancy, Jasper was a doting husband (we'd had a quickie wedding on our land) and when he wasn't there, Sue was.

Jake had been sent to state prison, for his last attempt at me, James had made sure of that!

Victoria was my lawyer and asked for a new venue, in Port Angeles and in return, we were rewarded with a much harsher sentence and he wouldn't be out for awhile.

Of course, our new home still had all the best security, to be safe, but with him behind bars, for quite a few years, and Jasper here by my side, I felt safe and loved, more than I ever had in my life.

AN:

OK, I know… Sucky ending, but I just couldn't get things right in my head again…

It'd been to long…

I've re-read this story 5 times, trying to work it out, but I just couldn't…

So I gave you a HEA, in a condensed version.

Thanks for reading and I hope you'll check out my new stories!

Hugs to you all!


End file.
